A Werewolf's Kiss and The Vampire's Bite
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: He looked straight into my eyes for a second then his predatory gaze was on my neck, that was covered by his hand. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me to the tree. I'm not gonna lie, it kind of turned me on. He started to lean in towards my neck. A loud threatening growl sounded from somewhere off to the side. BADE/JORI Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is a new story that was just spinning around in my head. Plus, I wanted to see if I could write Bade without vomiting. But of course it wouldn't be one of stories if I didn't add Jori into the mix now would it. And those of you Jori readers who are reading my Other story He's Just Not Me, it will be updated soon, very soon. Anyway enjoy this story for now.**

**~Kenny**

* * *

**_Jade_**

I walked over to the last packed box that sat on my already made bed. I let out a tired sigh as I finished putting away what was left in the box.

"Jade! Kyle! Dinner's ready." Jane; my step mother called from, where I'm assuming was the landing of the stairs. I grunted, in annoyance as walked out of my new room.

"Can't I just eat it in my room, you know so I can get a better feel for the place?" I suggested from the top of the stairs. Kyle; my 23 year old step brother, pushed past me.

"Rude!" I yelled after him.

"Sorry, little sis, I'm hungry and you were blocking the way." He called back.

"Go to collage!" I tease as I make my way down the steps.

"Stop being weird." He retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him before sitting down next to him. Jane rolled her eyes at her son's behavior, and took her seat beside Jim; my dad.

"Children, enough. Now who will start grace?" Jane asked. I inwardly groaned. Yeah, my family are kind of religious nuts. In fact, before we moved to this boring town of Green Bay, Wisconsin, Jane was a minister.

"Hate what is evil, cling to what is good." Kyle said with a bowed head.

"Amen." Jane said. I almost gagged. We finished dinner and Kyle volunteered to do the dishes, which meant I had to take out the trash. I dragged the heavy trash bag out to the alley, behind our large house where the trash can was. I dropped the disgusting bag into the can and put the lid on it. I was about to go back inside when I heard a twig or something snap. I scanned the backyard suspiciously. When I saw nothing I shrugged and started to go back inside. Next thing I knew my back hit a nearby tree, with such force I thought my spine would break. A hand clamped around my throat in an iron grip. I opened my eyes to see a teenaged boy with long, dark brown hair, and dangerous red eyes staring wildly at me. I gulped as I took in his appearance. Why I'm checking out a guy that's trying to suffocate me, I don't know. He had light tanned skin, a slight stubble on his chin and upper lip. His shirt was kind of tight on him, so I saw the outline of his abs. If he wasn't trying to kill me right now I'd say he was downright sexy. He opened his mouth and flashed his...fangs? What the hell? He looked straight into my eyes for a second then his predatory eyes were on my neck, that was cover by his hand. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me to the tree. I'm not gonna lie, it kind of turned me on. He started to lean in towards my neck. A loud threatening growl sounded from somewhere off to the side. And his head snapped in the direction of the growl.

"Shit! Ojibwas!" He exclaimed letting go of my wrists. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Another growl echoed through the night. I looked over to see two large wolves, and three other smaller wolves glaring at the boy. One of the larger wolves, took a threatening step toward the boy. I couldn't see very well in the dark, but from the way this wolf blended into the darkness of the night I'm assuming its fur was black. It's eyes were blue and sharp as they stared at the boy, daring him to move. The boy hissed at the wolves and then sprinted off with inhuman like speed. The black wolf snarled and chased after him just as fast followed by the three smaller wolves. The second large wolf stared at me, with fierce orange-yellow eyes. I could see this wolf clearly, thanks to the moonlight that shines down on it. This wolf has dark brown fur, and some light brown on it's muzzle and chest. It keeps it's head down as it approaches me. I stiffen immediately. It stops approaching me once it senses my uneasiness. It huffs, then runs past me to catch up with its pack. I waste no time running back into my house. I hastily slam the back door shut, and lock it. I leaned heavily it, trying to catch my breath. Once my breathing finally calmed down, I walked into the kitchen to see all the lights downstairs turned off.

'Everybody must've went to bed...no wonder why they didn't notice I was missing.' I thought as I sluggishly made my way upstairs to my room. I climbed into bed, despite how tired I was from unpacking and the traumatic experience I just went through, I just couldn't force myself to go to sleep. It wasn't that traumatizing, I mean yeah, I almost died; in the weirdest way possible, but I'm not a pussy. I'm not scared of death, I like dark and morbid things. So that little event didn't scare me one bit, what did scare me however, were the eyes that were focused so intensely on me. Both the boy's and wolves's eyes scared the shit out of me. That and their speed, no normal human and wolf can run that fast. I tried one more time to sleep but it was in vain, I just gave up and stared up at the ceiling.

The sun hid behind the clouds as I walked to my new school. I could have taken my car but I felt like walking. It helps me clear my head. My thoughts wondered back to last night's events, I just couldn't get the boy's eyes and fangs out of my head. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I arrived at the school. It looked so dark and gloomy due to the sun being behind the clouds. I liked it. I found my first period easily it was right next to my locker, which was convenient. I took a seat in the back of the classroom, so that I could avoid all the eyes boring into my soul. A girl with velvet red hair sat next to me, she kept bouncing in her seat. I chose to ignore her, but i guess she had other ideas because she tapped me on the shoulder a few seconds after I sat down.

"Hi, hi! Are you new here? I'm Cat, you know like the animal? Except I'm not an animal, I'm just a Cat!" Cat said, her sentences rushed. I scowled at her.

"Uh, I'm Jade." I said in a bored tone before turning my attention back to the teacher.

"Wow, like the color?" Cat asked in a amazed tone.

"Uh-huh." I tell her, trying to focus on the teacher.

"Woah, that's pretty! I like your hair! Do you like my hair? It's not naturally this color- hey! Where are you going?" Cat called to me as I picked up my bag and stormed to the front of the class. The girl seemed a little too air headed for me to handle. The rest of first period went by in a breeze. All my classes are boring except for my fourth hour; Chemistry. I've always liked mixing chemicals together to make weird and sometimes dangerous concoctions. I sat at a table in the middle, the other person at the table with me was a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and long legs. She was skinny but muscular. She had a irritated scowl on her face. And she'd ignore me every time i tried to talk to her. Despite her bitchy attitude, I had to admit she had good taste in clothing. Her leather jacket hung loosely around her torso, her plain black tank top, showed off her cleavage perfectly. Her smooth leather pants, clung to her hips and thighs. Her hiking boots through me off though. I don't know why anyone would wear brown hiking boots with an all black outfit.

"Can I help you with something?" She demanded, her voice was a little high for my taste. I smirked and held the empty test tube in front of her face.

"Yeah, you start by handing me that nitric acid, so I can pour it into this beaker." I said confidently. Her scowl faltered as she looked at me. She grumbled to herself as she snatched up the nitric acid and handed it to me. I poured it into the beaker, carefully measuring it so it wouldn't overfill.

"Great now, hand me that silver bar." I say without looking up from the beaker. When she didn't hand me it, I looked at her curiously.

"I-I can't." She stammered.

"Why?" I asked stupefied.

"I'm sort of allergic to silver..." She mumbled. I laughed.

"What are you a werewolf?" I joked. She gulped before joining in my laughter nervously.

"I'm totally a werewolf." She said jokingly. We laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I shook my head chuckling lightly as I reached over her a picked up the silver bar and placed it into the beaker. I turned the Bunsen-burner on and set the beaker on the it.

"You're really good at this chemical stuff." She muttered under her breath. I smirked at her.

"Thanks, I'm Jade by the way." I tell her.

"Victoria." Victoria says simply, her tone back to sounding bored.

"Victoria, sounds too proper. I'm just going to call you Vic." I tell her. She shrugs.

"Do you girls need any help?" The teacher; Mrs. Plata, asks us as she comes to our table.

"No we got it." I tell her. She smiles at me before leaving.

"So, uh what are the classes here like?" I asked Vic as if I actually cared about the classes. She ignored me and just stared ahead. I huffed.

"Bitch." I whispered under my breath. Vic chuckled.

"You have no idea." She said before getting up and sitting next to a dark skinned boy. I glared at the back of her head. I was successful in making silver nitrate, and Mrs. Plata sealed it up and put it away in a filing cabinet.

"What happened to Victoria, I thought she was your partner?" Mrs. Plata asked.

"I don't know." I say simply. Before she could say anything else the bell rang.

"Victoria, stay after class for a minute." Mrs. Plata called to Vic as she and that dark skinned boy started to head for the door. Dark skinned boy stopped and look questioningly at Vic.

"It's fine Andre, go." She told him. He nodded. He glanced at me for a brief second, sneered, then left.

'What the...' Was all I could think. I left the class and headed to the cafeteria to get food. It took ten minutes because the line was so long. All the tables were full accept for Vic's table, there were only five people there so I just sat down next to Vic. All conversation seemed to stop once I sat down, all of their eyes were on me.

"What is she doing here?" A girl that looked somewhat similar to Vic demanded.

"I don't think we invited you." A light skinned girl said.

"I don't know, she's kinda cute." A boy with curly hair added.

"Victoria, what is the meaning of this? You know it's forbidden!" Andre hissed.

'What the hell crawled up his ass and died?' I wondered.

"Shut up! All of you! She can sit here if she wants." Vic snarled. She defended me. It kind of took me by surprise considering she was such a bitch earlier. Everyone was quiet then.

"I'm Trina." Trina; the girl who looked similar to Vic, grumbled.

"Sherry." Sherry; the light skinned girl stated.

"I'm Robbie!" Robbie; the boy with curly hair said enthusiastically. Andre said nothing, just glared at his food. Sherry elbowed him. And nodded in my direction. He huffed in annoyance.

"I'm Andre." He muttered.

"Jade." I said simply.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, especially since the school's guidance councilor; Lane kept calling me into his office to make sure I was finding all my classes okay. Finally at 3:30 p.m. It was time to go home, I practically bolted out of my last class. I quickly put all of my new assigned books into my locker. Luckily, no one gave me homework because it was my first day. I closed my locker door and headed outside. The sun was still behind the clouds. As I walked I heard footsteps following me which only made me walk faster, and I sprinted home.

Later that night I really didn't want go outside but my bunny; Scissors, loved the outdoors. So, I took him out back. But made sure to stay by the house. I let him hop around and sniff things. Something in the woods must've peaked his interest because he darted off into the woods. I scrambled to my feet and ran after him. Once I was in the thickly forested area, I looked all over for him, calling out his name. I froze when I saw him in the arms of that boy from last night. He was petting Scissors, and shushing him, trying to calm him down.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods this late you know? There's wolves out here." The boy said smoothly. Like I didn't already fucking know that. This time his long hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. he wore I don't care how sexy he is, his eyes those blood red orbs scare the living shit out of me. I blinked and in a second he was right in front of me.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday. The whole trying to kill you and everything. I suppose you want an explanation, huh?" He suggested. I averted my eyes.

"Actually, I just want my bunny." I said confidently. He chuckled, as he handed me Scissors. I gently stroked his soft, black fur.

"That little guy is fast. I'm Beck by the way. You just moved here, right?" Beck asked. I nodded. He smiled at me, and that smile didn't creep me out. It sort of relaxed me.

"Welcome to Green Bay, Wisconsin!" He said dramatically throwing his arms up.

"I didn't catch your name." He said with that smile still firmly in place.

"I don't trust you, enough to tell you my name." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Beck shrugged.

"That's understandable. I'll just have to earn your trust. How about we meet at Allouez Cafe, on 2020 S Western Ave? 4:00 p.m.? You do like coffee don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked him skeptically.

"In broad daylight?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Like a date?" I asked. He shrugged.

"If you want it to be." He said with a hint of a smirk. I snorted.

"I never said I'd go." I mumbled. He opened his mouth to say something but that dark brown wolf, with the orangish-yellow eyes from last night stepped out from the undergrowth. It snarled at Beck, Beck jumped like five feet away from me. The wolf stood in front of me in a ...protective? Stance. I didn't notice how big this wolf was last night but now, it looked as big as a full grown stallion. It snarled at Beck again, this snarl was more of a warning than an alerting of its presence...I think, it's fur standing on end.

"Just think about it okay?" Beck called before disappearing in a flash. The wolf snorted, then turned around to face me. It looked at me with it's orange eyes. But this look didn't scare me as much as it did last night. These eyes that looked at me were soft and promised protection. Howls could be heard off further in the woods. The wolf huffed, looked at me one last time, before throwing back it's head to howl. It dashed off into the woods to meet up with it's pack or whatever. Scissors was shaking when I put him in his bunny cage. I petted his back comfortingly until he calmed down. I yawned.

"Maybe, if you hadn't run off, that wouldn't have happened." I told him climbing into bed. I snorted.

'Welcome to Green Bay.' I thought before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**Word Help**

Ojibwa- A Native American tribe that treated wolves like brothers. (But in this story it's a pack of werewolves.)

**Author's Note**

**This story isn't likeTwilight except for the wolves. That's about the only thing that's similar.**

**Also, before you go critizing my werewolves, know that the term werewolf means a man that takes the form of a wolf. The big Van Helsing werewolves are called Lycanthrope. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there will be more to come. More Bade and more Jori moments, maybe even some Jandre and Bori confrontations. Reviews help the update process. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are lucky I love you. Now, it'll be awhile before I update again. I have school now, and I'm at least going to update chapter 3 of He's Not Me before starting on the third chapter of this story. So it'll be a little while. **

**Also, the characters in this story are very OOC and it's AU but judging by the amount of followers this story has I'm guessing you guys don't mind.**

**Anywhore, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Victoria

My paws hit the forest floor, with loud thuds as I ran through the forest. I could hear my fellow pack mates calling for me, no doubt having seen that little scene with Beck and Jade in my head. Once I reached our scared meeting place I noticed everyone was there. My parents, the elders, all of the new pack members. My ears flattened and I let out a small whimper.

'_You have broken our most sacred rule!_' Adolfus; the head elder, a grey timber wolf snarled.

'_Its not like I could have done anything else!'_ I growled. I knew what the consequences for speaking out of turn were but I didn't care, I would defend myself dammit! Adolfus snarled baring his teeth as he leapt down from the rock ledge he was on. He approached me; ears flat, teeth bared, fur raised. He sized me up all while growling. I didnt want a fight but if it came down to it, I'd protect myself. I growled and met his size in return, he maybe an Elder but I was a Alpha. I was younger and probably more agile. He snapped at me. My father, David; a retired Alpha male and an a wolf with dark grey fur and a light grey underbelly, chest, and chin. He stepped forward and snarled at the Elder.

'_Adolfus, she just defending herself. I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you.'_ My father growled. Adolfus looked from me to my father before huffing.

'_Be that as it may, she still alerted that human to our existence_.' Adolfus snarled.

'_What was I supposed to do? Leave her by herself with that leech?'_ I whimpered, careful with my tone this time. As big and strong as I am I still don't want a fight. He growled as he paced contemplating his answer.

'_Besides, Andre was the one who led the patrol last night. He ordered us to help her.' _I continued. Andre snarled; he was the new Alpha male and a huge black wolf with yellow eyes.

'_The only reason I did that was because that vampire was on our land! Besides im not the one who's infatuated with that pasty skinned human!' _He growled. A collection of gasps and murmurs broke out around the meeting place.

'_I-I wouldn't say infatuated, it's more like curiosity.'_ I whimpered.

'_Whatever! You know it's against the rules to show any interest in a human!'_ Andre growled circling me. I hated this pack telepathy stuff sometimes. It usually comes back and bites me on the ass.

'_Stay outta my head!'_ I snarled at him before charging. He met me half way, and we clashed. I sunk my teeth into his back. He let out an angry growl as he tried to shake me off. He managed to get his teeth on my hind leg. I yelped and backed off, he did the same. Then we were growling and snarling as we circled each other Andre's fiery yellow eyes stared at me challenging me to make a move. I snarled and ran my tongue along my long teeth.

'_Enough! Victoria, you will not engage this human anymore. You will not speak to her. You will not interact with her. You. Will. Not. Think. About. Her.' _Adolfus roared as he stood in front of me. I whimpered as I felt my front legs buckle beneath me.

'_Yes, Adolfus.'_ I let out in a soft, surrendering whimper. My long muzzle resting on my forepaws.

'_Good. See you all at the cabin.' _Adolfus snorted before he disappeared through the trees. My father came up to me and Andre; snarling at Andre.

'_You're done, leave now.' _My father ordered. Andre growled at him.

'_Is that an order?'_ Andre challenged, his fur puffing out. My father bared his teeth and snarled at Andre as he sized him up. Andre's ears flattened against his head as he lowered him self to the ground in submission.

'_Leave. Now_.' My father growled. Andre huffed and took off in the direction of his grandfather; Adolfus. My father turned on me.

'_What were you thinking?! Talking back to an Elder! Challenging a male Alpha-'_

'_I'm an Alpha too!' _I growled interrupting my father. His teeth snapped at me.

'_Let me finish!' _He snarled.

'_And worst of all getting involved with a human!'_ He growled, disgust evident in his tone. I huffed.

'_Its not like I can choose who I'm attracted to._' I whimper. It was my father's turn to huff.

_'I'm disappointed in you Victoria. No patrols for a month.' _He growled and without another word he left. My mother; a light grey she-wolf with a white muzzle, cheeks, chest, underbelly, and tail approached me.

'_I know you can't help being attracted to that...human but at least give Andre a chance you're going to be mated with him in a month, for god sakes!' _My mother growled. It was true, 18 was the average age for when two Alphas mate. It made me dread my 18th birthday. I really didn't want to be mated to Andre for the rest of my life, especially since I didn't even get a choice. I know he has feelings for me, but I don't really swing that way. I growled and began to pace back and forth.

'_Vic, just let the human go. She's not worth loosing your entire family over!' _Sherry; a white she-wolf with blue eyes, whimpered. She stepped forward her ears flat, pleading with her huge blues. Contrary to what everyone believes Andre is not my best friend, Sherry is.

'_You barely even know her!_' Robbie; a brown wolf with black on his face, snarled. I huffed in annoyance.

'_C'mon Tor, I don't want to loose my sister over some human!' _Trina; a sandy she-wolf with reddish-brown fur on top of her head and along her back, whined. I stopped pacing and looked at all of them.

I had to give her up, they were my pack, my family, all I've ever known. And she...she was a human. A part of me felt like I shouldn't be giving up this easily, and another part wanted to remain loyal. I sighed as I started shift back into my human firm. The remaining wolves following in suit. No one said a word as she headed back to the pack's huge cabin the was far from civilization and located deeper into the woods. We had no problem just walking through the woods stark ass naked because:

A. No human comes this far into the woods for fear of being attacked by wolves.

B. We were comfortable enough with each other and our bodies.

We entered the house and immediately headed for our individual rooms. There were enough rooms in the large cabin that everyone had their own room. The cabin was built a long time ago by our ancestors specifically for the Ojibwa pack. Our own rooms came in handy especially went heats set in. We're part wolves. We take on wolf instincts, wolf behavior, wolf traits, and wolf characteristics. So once a month all the girls in the pack go into heat. To deal with that, some of us; myself included, lock ourselves in our rooms and find other ways to satisfy our sexual desires. The others with mates, get it on in their rooms. Heats last usually about seven to eight days. I heard once that a she-wolf went into heat for sixteen days straight. I don't think I could have sex for sixteen days straight, my stuff would sore as hell! See? It's not all cupcakes and rainbows being a werewolf. It's not like in the movies, we change during full moons and when we get like super-mega-apocalypse pissed. And it hurts like a...bitch. Our human organs shut down and reconfigure, our human bones break and distort only to reform into that of a huge wolf. We shake and shiver because once our organs shut down our blood stops flowing and it's cold. We have to relive that three times a month and when we get angry. It's no picnic, it's Hell. Vampires have it easy.

I climb into my soft bed that feels like heaven. I've been through a lot these past couple of hours and its definitely taking a toll on my body. I yawn as I shut my eyes, allowing private thoughts of Jade to enter my mind as I drift off into sleep.

Jade

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm buzzing in my ear. I groaned as I sat up in bed. I hate Tuesdays just as much as I hate Mondays. I stretched before getting out of bed.

I showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, put on make-up, and was out of the house in less than twenty minutes.

In first hour I sat up in the front. Cat sat next to me; I guess she's okay. She offered her notes to me which were just a bunch of gibberish.

"No thanks..." I tell her. She shrugged with a cheerful smile and took her notebook back. Cat tilted her head and looked at me thoughtfully.

"You're going on a date with Beckett Oliver, right?" She asked.

"It's not a date! He's just going to explain a few things to me. How do you know about that anyway?" I demand looking at her suspiciously. She shrugged with a small smile resting on her lips.

"I was hiking in the woods and overheard your conversation." She answered. I gasped and leaned in closer to her.

"Did you run into any big wolves, while you were there?" I whispered.

"You mean the Ojibwa?" Cat asked.

"Ojibwa? Beck said something about them Sunday night when they chased him away..." I mumbled to myself confused.

"That's weird, they've never gotten involved with Beck's hunting before. Only when he hunts the hikers that walk through the woods. The Ojibwa only chase him off their land. They don't like it when the 'leaches' as they say hunt on their land. But they don't bother me or any of the humans. They find humans disgusting." I heard Cat say. I stared at her confused and with wide eyes. I hadn't meant for her to hear me. What if she asks about Sunday. Thankfully she didn't.

"But to answer your question; no I didn't see any huge wolves in the woods. Did you?" Cat asks.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What color was it?" Cat asked.

"Oh, uh, dark brown. It had some light brown here and there. But the weirdest thing about it are it's eyes. They're like this orangish-yellow color. They freaked me out at first but last night, I dunno they seemed soft...and caring." I tell her picturing the wolf's eyes in my head.

"Oh! The female alpha. Yeah, she's different from the rest of the Ojibwa. She's always had a soft spot for humans." Cat explained. I remained quiet.

"Jade...about Beck. Just be careful around him okay? Maybe take someone with you on your date. Just so that they can make sure he doesn't try to hurt you again." Cat said seriously.

"Like you?" I asked. She giggled.

"No! He'd snap me like a twig. Why don't you take Victoria? She'd be perfect for that sort of thing. I'm sure she'd agree..." Cat trailed off mumbling something under her breath. I thought about this for a moment. I probably should bring someone with me. Vic; after we got to know each other better, seemed eager to impress me. She definitely had the muscle for it. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll take Vic. How do you know so much about the Ojibwa, and Beck anyway?" I asked Cat. She looked nervous and hesitant. She was saved from answering my question when the bell rang. She quickly ran out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway. I wonder what she's hiding.

In Chemistry, Vic and I were back to square one. She didn't even look at me when I sat down next to her. I even resorted to annoyingly tapping her shoulder, she didn't even raise an eyebrow. We started to copy notes from the board.

"Hey, do you mind going to Allouez Cafe, with me. I have to meet Beck Oliver there. But I don't really know him all that well and I was hoping you'd be there in case ya'know, shit goes down." I suggested glancing over at her every now and then. Her eyes flickered up to me the moment I said Beck's name. She glanced at Andre who wasn't even paying any attention to us. She turned to a blank page in her notebook and started to scribble something down. She casually slid the notebook over to me.

**I'm not supposed to be talking to you... **Her message read. I glanced up at her confused. I scribbled down a 'Why?' Then slid the notebook back over to her. Vic bit her lower lip then glanced at Andre; again he wasn't even paying attention. She wrote in the notebook again before quickly passing it over to me.

**Because you're different...and I'm just not allowed okay? I need you to understand that. But I will do this for you, but then after that I really can't have anything else to do with you.** Her note read. I was beyond confused. It also frustrated me. Because I was different, what the hell? We just met yesterday! I sighed and responded with a 'okay, thanks.' Before passing the notebook back. She nodded then closed it, and went back to ignoring me.

At lunch I hovered awkwardly by Vic and her friends's table with my tray in hand. Sherry, Robbie, Trina, and André all glared at me. André's glare was the worst. I decided to down with them anyway, just to piss those four off. I wonder if they're the reason Vic can't talk to me. I wiggled in between Trina and Robbie, which took a lot out of me cause those two would not move easily.

"You can't sit here." Trina warned.

"It's a free country I can sit wherever the hell I want." I retorted. Robbie sneered. André stood on his feet and glared down at me. Trina and Robbie seemed to cower away from him.

"Move. Now." He said in such a tone that would make a bull piss its self. I swallowed nervously, I chanced a pleading glance at Vic who shooting daggers at André. She slowly stood up and looked the boy right in his eyes.

"Leave her alone. She can stay, we'll leave." Vic said her tone the same as André's, but with a little more force. My heart sank, I didn't want to have to get up. But that doesn't mean I wanted Vic to leave. André reluctantly stalked off to another table far away from the one I was currently sitting at. Robbie and Trina quickly followed, Sherry hung back her eyes flickering back and forth between Vic and I. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say a word and instead followed the others. I looked at Vic, and she just ignored me before going over to the table with her friends. I was forced to eat lunch alone.

After school, I paced in my room trying to decide if I should change or not. I was in a black tank top with super skinny, skinny jeans on. I heard a knock on my room door, and hesitantly opened it.

"You have an extremely hot visitor at the door." Kyle said; a lovesick grin on his face that I just wanted to slap off for a reason I'm not sure about. I pushed past him and made my way downstairs to the front door. Vic was waiting patiently on the front porch when I opened the door.

"Hey, you look great." She said breathlessly. I scoffed.

"I look the same as I always do." I muttered. Vic nodded.

"And you always look great." She said with a slight smile. I rolled my eyes. We walked to her car; a blue old beat up pick-up truck.

"Did you want me to drive you then just wait outside or go in with you?" Vic asked. I thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe just walk me inside, then stay close by in case he tries anything." I suggest. She nodded then started the truck, it backfired a couple of times before it actually started.

We pulled up to the cafe and I noticed that the windows were tinted; not allowing any sunlight to enter the building. When we were inside my eyes scanned for Beck. I immediately noticed that he had already seen me. I also noticed that his appearance was different. He was clean shaven this time, his face looked so smooth without all that stubble. His wavy hair brushed the collar of his shirt. His jeans were a bit baggy. A pair of sunglasses hid his red eyes. He approached me first. When he spotted Vic he immediately stopped in his tracks. He sneered at her before approaching me further.

"Hey there, I see you brought a guard dog." He said glancing at Vic every five seconds. From the corner of my eye I saw her glaring at him.

"Yeah well, you did almost kill me." I tell him in a bored tone. He chuckled; despite himself.

"You can come sit down you know." He suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do." I mumbled as walked past him. Vic was following close behind us.

"I wasn't aware that you were bringing your dog." He said disgustedly once we were seated at a table. I looked at him a bit irritated.

"What is that? Is it a code for something?" I asked in annoyance. He looked from Vic to me for a brief moment.

"You don't know about her?" He asked an amused smile appearing on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do I need to know about her? I'm here for you remember?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked Vic strangely as she took a bunch of deep breaths.

"I suppose you are. What do you want to know?" He asked; bringing my attention back to him.

"Vic, could you give us a minute?" I asked turning to Vic for a moment. She let out something that sounded like a growl mixed with a sigh, before getting up and angrily storming away.

"Your puppy's got a temper." Beck teased.

"Would you stop with the dog stuff, that's really annoying and I'm sure you offended her." I hissed. He just chuckled at me.

"You humans are so dramatic and emotional. But I will stop if you want me to." He said seriously. I nodded my thanks.

"So what are you? You...you obviously can't be human, you picked me up like I was a feather. And your eyes...they're red." I whisper. Beck smirked at me; I didn't like that at all.

"You promise to keep a secret?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"I, Beckett Avan Oliver, am a Vampire. I was turned in 25 B.C. By Erwin Sikowitz. I was a Gladiator, never lost a fight. I've lived many years, I am one of the strongest Vampires there is." Beck says proudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why do you run every time those huge wolves...er...Ojibwa I think that's how you say it. How come you run every time you see them if you're so strong?" I demand. He locks his jaw for a minute, then relaxes again.

"Any Vampire knows not to fight a pack wolf. Their bite can kill a Vampire. It could take a second; if their merciful. But if you've really pissed them off, the bite will get worse and your last days are torture. So, excuse me if I want to live." Beck said. I sat back rubbing my head.

"A lot to take in, huh?" He asked. I just nodded. He took his sunglasses off and looked me in my eyes. Red staring into blue-green.

"Why don't you go rest upstairs? I'll be right behind you." He said; his voice was so soft. I absentmindedly nodded and got up to obey him. A firm hand on my arm held me in place. I whipped my head around to glare at the idiot who dared disrupt me in following my master's orders. I stared into orangish-yellow eyes. I remember those eyes, they're my savior's eyes. I blink rapidly, closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes and was met with familiar chocolate brown eyes. I felt light-headed and blacked out for a moment. I opened my eyes again to see Vic hovering over me. Hovering? Am I on the floor? When did get on the floor? I felt Vic's arms around me.

"Jade? I'm taking you to a hospital now, okay?" She asked. I shook my head rapidly.

"No! No hospital...I'm fine.." I slurred as I clung to her. She lifted me up off the floor, and held me; bridal-style.

"If I ever see you near her again-"

"Relax, mutt, I won't hurt her no more. I want one taste of her blood, that's it." Beck cut Vic off.

"You're not touching her!" Vic said using her mean voice from earlier. I heard Beck chuckle.

"She'll be back." Beck said. Before I knew it I blacked out again.

* * *

**I promise I'm not trying to make this story sound like Twilight. Please don't kill me! ;~;**

**Sorry, Bade shippers there wasn't much Bade in this chapter. But there will be a bunch in later chapters, so just bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you guys and girls enjoy it. I can finally take a break from He's Just Not Me, because I AM NOT TIM is working on the third chapter for that. So, if ya like Tandre or Bade ya can go check out his/her stories (I have no idea if they are a boy or girl) **

**And to the Guest that doubts my awesomeness. Listen here, biatch! I decided to write a partial Bade story because I want to challenge myself as an Author. If you want to be good at writing you have get out of your comfort zone every once in awhile. And if we're reading correctly in the first chapter you would notice I said MAYBE SOME BORI AND JANDRE CONFRONTATIONS. Do you know what confront means? No. Otherwise, you wouldn't have tried to call me out on that. Get your facts straight! And nobody told you to read this story in the first place, so if dont like it go read something that you do like! **

**Okay, now that's out of my system. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I won't promise an update next Monday, but be on the look out for one.**

**~Kenny**

* * *

**_Jade_**

I woke up in a bed that didn't belong to me. I blinked away the sleep the best I could. I scanned the room I was in. Dark green walls surrounded me, the ceiling was off white. I gingerly pushed back the covers; my entire body was sore. Once I sat up I noticed Vic asleep in a chair next to the bed. I was in her room... A billion questions were swimming through my head, but two obvious questions stuck out. What was I doing here? How did I get here? I also noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as I was when I left home this morning...at least I think it was this morning I left. I accidentally hit my head on Vic's headboard and the room echoed with a loud thus from the impact. Vic instantly jumped awake her eyes frantically searching the room. Her eyes landed on me and she visibly relaxed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said nervously scratching my neck. Vic shook her head as she got up from her chair and sat at the end of the bed.  
"No, it's fine I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said. I don't know why but something in me snapped when she said that. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.  
"Why? According to you, you can't have anything to do with me." I say sourly. I see Vic visibly tense again.  
"T-That doesn't mean I don't care about you." She whispered. I scoffed; as I threw back her covers and leapt out of her bed.  
"Care about me?! I don't even know you!" I argued getting in her face. She barely even blinked.  
"Yet, I was the one you came to when you wanted protection from Beck. You could have gone to Kyle or anybody else but you came to me." Vic said her tone matching mine. I glared at her; hoping to intimidate her. That didn't work.  
"Whatever, I'm leaving. Wouldn't want your stupid friends to see you with me." I hissed looking around for my belongings. Vic let out a sigh as she went over to her closet and got my jacket.  
"Your phone is in the front pocket. Your mom called about twenty times since Tuesday, I told her you were staying with a friend." Vic said handing me my jacket. I took it and looked at her confused for a moment.  
"Since Tuesday? What day is it?" I asked.  
"Saturday." She said as if it were normal for a person to sleep that long. Suddenly my throat felt dry and scratchy and my stomach felt empty. I felt like I was gonna faint again. Vic must've noticed because she quickly wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into her for support.  
"I guess you need to eat something sometime." Vic said chuckling a little. I glared at her as she scooped me up in her arms and carried me to her bedroom door. She picked me up with such ease that I was slightly impressed. I reluctantly rested my head, against her chest.  
She shifted me in her arms as she opened the door. Once we were out in the hallway I noticed that she tensed even more as she quickly scanned the empty hallway. I looked at her questionably.  
"You're in my house. I'm not supposed to be talking to you, let alone bringing you into my house." She whispered, before continuing down the hallway. I scowled at her.  
"Why? What's so bad at about me, that I'm not worthy enough to hang out with you?" I demanded; my voice raspy and rising.  
"Are trying to wake up the whole house?" She hissed/whispered. She let a long sigh as she gently set me on a stool that stood behind an island counter in her kitchen. She walked around to the side of the counter. She braced her hands on top of it as she took calming breaths.  
"It's got nothing to do with you, it's all me. I'm the idiot who-" Vic stopped herself, glaring at the countertop. She hesitantly brought her eyes up to meet mine.  
"I'm not what you think I am, I'm...different. More...different than you, could ever know. My family...they blame you for me being different." She said her knuckles turning white from gripping the counter so tightly. I was beyond confused by then. I really didn't want an explanation right now I just wanted food and something to hydrate me. Vic sighed and turned away from me. I could hear her trying to control her breathing. Once she started to breathe like a normal person again, she went to her fridge and opened it.  
"You're a vegetarian, right?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. I don't know how she knew that, cause in all the conversations we've had j never once said I was a vegetarian.  
"...yeah." I said with uneasiness. Vic glanced at me.  
"All I've seen you eat since you came to that school is a no meat, salad with cheese, onions, ranch dressing, cucumbers, and thin sliced carrots that you always put in a bag. And you always have a faint but distinct smell of a bunny, so I'm guessing you give the bunny your carrot slices." She said as she washes a head of lettuce. I look at her in surprise. She pays that much attention to me? Vic grabs a plate from one of her cabinets and places it on the counter near her. After she chops the lettuce up, and adds the ingredients I like in it, she places the plate in front of me.  
"Water?" She asks, I simply nod my head. I pick up my fork and take a bite of my salad. It actually tastes great. I begin to take faster bites as I remember I'm starving.  
"Careful! Your stomach hasn't been full for awhile so you have to take it slow." I hear Vic's voice next to me suddenly. I nearly jump out of my skin. I take glare at her as I take slower bites. I'm only halfway finished with the salad before I can't eat anymore. Vic hands me the water and tries to bottle feed me.  
"I can do it myself!" I snap. She quickly backs off, shrinking far away from me. I swear if she were a dog her tail would be between her legs. I roll my eyes as I take a few sips of water. After I've almost finished the water I sigh contently then look up at Vic whose eyes are staring at the floor sadly. She has her hands clasped in front of her and her shoulders are hunched forward. She looks like a dog that was just punished by its master. I instantly regret snapping at her, she was just trying to help.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Thank you for the food, and water. And for taking me to your home and protecting me. Thank you for just being there for me." I say quietly. She looks up at me, a small, gentle smile spreads across her face.  
"I wasn't like this before I met you. I was selfish, and did what I could for myself. But when I saw you, it was like my whole world changed. Like I wasn't my only priority anymore. I realized then, that I had to protect you." She pauses searching for more words.  
"The first day you actually talked to me, I didn't want to feel the things you made me feel, that's why I ignored you. And then you opened up at lunch and I was okay with the things I felt. But now...I'm not allowed to even think about you! And it's really hard, because you're like air. I need you." She finishes her speech and now she's staring at me with her chocolate brown eyes pleading with me to understand. I know I should probably be creeped out by her confession but strangely I'm not, because a little part inside of me feels the same. That's why it hurt and confused me so much when she said she couldn't talk to me anymore. I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off.  
"Victoria! What is she doing here?!" A loud gruff voice from behind me demands. Vic's eyes grow fearful, as she stares at someone behind me. I turn around in my chair to look at this person.  
An old Native American-looking man with long hair that runs past his shoulders. He has a stern look on his face.  
"Adolfus, I-"  
"I told you not to speak to her!" He yelled, with such force I'm sure the whole house would be awakened.  
"She fainted at a cafe, I-I had to do something I couldn't just leave her there." Vic stammers. She sounds so scared, it scares me. I didn't think anything could scare her, especially not a weak old man. Adolfus turned his harsh glare on me.  
"You. You are the human? Jade?" He asks. I don't have time to question why he referred to me as a human, so I just nod my head. He takes a step closer to me, but before he even gets close enough to touch me Vic is in front of me. It takes me a minute to figure out what she's doing; she's protecting me.  
"Come any closer and I'll rip you apart." She growls. Like an actual growl, it doesn't sound human at all and I'm surprised I even understood her. Adolfus stops dead in his tracks. He glares at her for a few moments.  
"We'll talk about this later, when you are calmer and not in front of that human." He says before leaving out the front door. Vic groans and then doubles over in pain. She clutches her stomach, tightly.  
"No! Not here, not right now!" She screams in pain.  
"Vic, are you okay?" I ask as I extend a hand toward her.  
"No! Just get away from me!" She yells at me. I blink at her.  
"I'm just trying to help." I murmur softly as I wrap my arms her. She's shaking violently, but clings to me regardless. I rub her back comfortingly, because that's really all I can do. I hear her inhale a couple of times before the shaking stops. She's calm now, and so is her breathing. I've had stomach aches before, but the one she just had looked so painful.  
"I'm fine now." She mumbles untangling herself from me.  
"Thank you, but next time just please leave." Vic says. I nod, even though I have no intention of just letting her suffer through that kind of pain again.  
"Is he the reason, you can't talk to me anymore?" I ask quietly even though I already know the answer. She nods.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Andre, has a big mouth. He told Adolfus about how I feel for you and let's just say me feeling that way towards someone like you breaks one of our most enforced rules." Vic answers. Suddenly I'm angry again, but not at her, at her stupid family.  
"So what? Just because I'm a girl and you like me, means we can't be friends?!" I demand. Vic didn't answer me, just flinched at my raised voice.  
"This is bullshit! They can't tell you, who you can and can't hang out with!" I yelled as I paced. Vic sighed before gently touching my arm.  
"C'mon, I'm taking you home." She said changing the subject.  
"But it's not fair! They can't just-"  
"Jade, please just drop it." Vic pleaded as she picked her car keys up from the counter. I let out an irritated sigh as I followed her to the front door. Once we were outside I noticed something weird about the scenery. I looked around.  
"Are we...Are we in the woods?" I ask as leaves and twigs crunched underneath my boots.  
"Yeah, there's a myth that our cabin was built a long time ago back in October 1692, for The Ojibwa Indian Tribe. My family and I are descendants from them; The Ojibwa." Vic says as she walks beside me.  
"Ojibwa? Like as in those huge wolves that Cat was talking about in class Tuesday?" I say. She raises an eyebrow.  
"Cat? As in Cat Valentine?" Vic asked.  
"Yeah. Why? Am I supposed to stay away from her too?" I asked, playfully nudging Vic with my elbow. I took on a pout when i realized the nudge didn't phase her in the slightest. She chuckled at me, when she saw my face.  
"No, she's a friend of the family. We haven't talked in a while though." Vic said. I nodded.  
"Anyway, I guess the cabin was a gift. Or rather a thank you, so to speak." She says. I look at her confused.  
"For what?" I ask.  
"Ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials?" She asks. I nod, who hasn't heard of that?  
"Well, these three women were accused of being witches. But they were witches, and also sisters. Anyway, before the witch trials even began the Chief of the Ojibwa wandered into their village claiming that he was very sick and in need of healing. The village people directed him to The Three Sisters, saying that the sisters were excellent at healing the sick."  
"Once he found the sisters he pleaded with them to heal him. He didn't have anything to offer, but he was far too ill for the sisters to turn him away. They tried everything to heal him but nothing worked. As a last ditch effort they dug around in a spell book for a particular curse. They casted the curse on the Chief. And it healed him but it had some side affects. His stomach started to hurt, then all of his bones broke. And before any of the four knew what was happening the chief was in the form of a giant grey timber wolf." Vic paused once we were half way back to civilization to take a breath.  
"Despite the pain he had just suffered through, the chief didn't attack the witches. In fact, he thanked them by offering them his protection. They declined though saying that they were happy to help. All three of the witches were surprised that he could speak to them in this new wolf form, seeing as normal wolves can't speak at all. When the chief went back to his tribe, he somehow passed the wolf curse onto them. The three sisters never heard from the chief again, until October of 1692. When they were in the Midsts of getting executed for being witches. As the sisters were tied to a pole and seconds away from getting their heads chopped off, a loud howl was heard from the forest that surrounded them. The men that were just about to chop the women's heads off froze. About seven huge wolves stood before them. The Alpha; the largest of the rest, a grey timber wolf, snarled at the men. It's ferocious eyes glaring at all of the executioners. The Alpha ordered its pack to attack but only the men. Once the men were successfully dead, the huge wolves shrank back into humans. The Alpha; who turned out to be the chief that they had healed not too long ago, untied the sisters. In return the sisters built that cabin for the tribe and it has been their ever since. At least that's how the story goes." Vic said finishing her story.  
"Wow. Beck's afraid of the Ojibwa, y'know?" I tell her.  
Vic snorted in amusement.  
"He should be, but that doesn't keep him from coming on their land." She grumbled kicking a nearby rock off to the side. I glared at her.  
"Anyway, Cat said that they don't bother humans or her. She said the dark brown female is the nicest." I say. Vic smiled.  
"Well, what do you think of her?" Vic asked, her eyes sparkling. I looked at her confused but searched my brain for an answer.  
"I think, that wolves are...gross." I say as I avoid stepping in some poop that was on the ground. Vic looked a little disappointed in my answer but I didn't really think it mattered all the much.  
She drove me home and didn't say another word to me. I told her bye once she pulled up in front of my house and she still said nothing. I groaned.  
"Really? The silent treatment again? Who cares what that stupid old man or your family has to say! If I wanna be your friend, I'm going to be your friend!" I tell her sternly. She offered me a small smile.  
"I'm glad that you want to be friends with me so bad, but please Jade just stay away from me okay? I'm not a good person anyway." Vic tells me as she avoids my eyes.  
"What're you talking about? You're a great person!" I say in disbelief.  
"As far as you know." She mumbles. I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off.  
"Look, I'm not gonna say it again. Just stay away or you're going to get hurt." Vic says in her mean voice. I flinch at her tone but nod. My heart feels like someone just stopped on it with ten inch heels. It shouldn't feel like this when someone doesn't want to be your friend. So why does it hurt so bad? I open Vic's truck door to get out. I was about to slam it when her voice stopped me.  
"Jade." She called. I look up.  
"Stay away from Beck?" Vic said it was in the form of a question but it sounded more like a pleading. I just glared at her. She wasn't my girlfriend, she wasn't even my friend. She had no right to tell me who to stay away from. I just slammed her door shut and stormed up to my house. I swear, Vic and me are hot and cold every time we're with each other. If she wanted to listen to her family and ignore me, fine. Whatever, I don't care. But I'm definitely not going to listen to her, when she tells me to do something.  
A couple of weeks went by and Vic hasn't even come to school, I thought about going to her house and checking up on her. But she told me to stay away, so that's what I'm doing. I'm pretending like I could careless that she would rather hang out with her other stupid friends than me. By Friday of the third week, I'm desperately in need of getting some sort of reaction from her so I call Cat.  
"Hello?" She asks confused.  
"Hey, Cat." I say.  
"Jade! I'm so glad you called! You never told me how your date went! Did you invite Victoria to go with you?" She asked.  
"I don't really remember much of the not date! I kind of fainted." I explained.  
"That's horrible!" Cat said as she let out a loud gasp.  
"Yeah, but Vic brought me back to her place and took care of me. But her stupid family won't let her talk to me!" I complain to her frustratedly.  
"Oh, yeah. I told you the Ojibwa didn't like humans." Cat said. I was confused.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"The Ojibwa don't like humans. It could have something to do with those men back in 1692." Cat says.  
"Cat, what does any of this have to do with Vic? Did she tell you that story too?" I ask.  
"Yeah. It was nice of the chief to return the favor to the witches huh? Anyway, you called for a reason?" Cat said.  
"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you knew where Beck lived." I say trying to sound casual. A moment went by and everything was quiet.  
"Why would you want to know where he lives?" Cat asked in disbelief.  
"Because, I don't like being told what to do." I answer, because I can't really tell her I want to hang out with a vampire just to spite Vic.  
"That doesn't really make any sense." Cat argues. I let out an agitated breath.  
"You don't make sense in half the conversations we have! Look, Cat do you know where he lives or not?" I ask. Another long pause.  
"316 Gray Street, but he doesn't live in the house. He lives behind it deep in the forest. Just be careful Jade." Cat warned. I would have questioned her about her lack of trust for the vampire but then again he didn't have my complete trust either. I was sort of just using him, so that Vic would get mad and actually pay attention to me.  
"Thanks, I will." I tell her then hang up. I leave my bedroom in a hurry. My brother stops me just as I'm crossing the muddy front yard.  
"Hey, I haven't seen much of you lately." Kyle says, I can hear the concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, I, uh didn't feel like..." I trail off.  
"Like leaving your room? Jade, what's wrong? We used to be so close, now you don't even talk to me...I just want to know what's wrong with my sister..." Kyle said, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. I shrug, because nothing is wrong. I just miss my almost friend.  
"Okay, well, you know you can talk to me right?" He asks. I nod. Kyle smiles at me briefly.  
"So, uh, you're heading out, huh? Need a ride? I was just leaving myself, thinking about going for a hike through the woods." Kyle says.  
"No!" I yell. Kyle looks at me surprised; clearly taken aback by my outburst.  
"I mean, it's dangerous out there. Trust me, I know." I explain as we walk to his car. He nods.  
"Yeah, but doesn't your friend live out there? What's her name...Victoria?" He asks. I stiffen.  
"She's not my friend, we don't talk anymore. We hardly ever did. I didn't even know her, and she didn't want to get to know me." I grumble as he starts the car. Kyle pauses.  
"You and her weren't y'know, involved were you? You know mom and dad would pitch a fit. And besides its gross." Kyle says, his face scrunching up in disgust.  
"What? No. Why would you even ask that?!" I demand. He side glances me as we pull out of the driveway.  
"Well, you seemed really depressed when you were just talking about her. I just wanted to make sure." Kyle reassures me. I cross my arms and stare out the window. I only speak when he asks where he's taking me, I tell him the address and soon we're there.  
"This place looks sorta, creepy. You sure this is where the dude lives?" Kyle asks as he stares at Beck's dark house.  
"Yep." I say, even though I really have no idea. Kyle waves goodbye to me before he speeds off. I examine the dark house as walk past it. It looks like it hasn't been inhabited in years. I walk deep into the forest, so deep that I forget the way back. I don't stop until I'm in front of a really old looking house. It looked older than the one that was on the actual street. It was dark out now so, I assumed Beck would be up. I did a lot of research on vampires and plus you'd have to be living under a rock to not know that vampires don't glitter in the sunlight. Then turn to ash. I knock on the old wooden door only for it to creak open against my fist. I take a weary step inside. The first thing I notice is that everything looks like its about to fall apart. The floorboards creak as walk through a very long dark hallway and into the living room. The furniture was covered in dust and looked like they haven't been used in ages. I circled the living room just examining every little thing. A slanted picture on the worn, grey wall caught my eye. It was of Beck and some woman. She looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. A gust of air straightened my spine. My eyes frantically searched the empty room. A dark figured stayed in the shadows, glaring at me with it's red eyes. I immediately knew it was a vampire.  
"What're you doing in here?" It hissed. The voice wasn't Beck's, this man had a raspy voice.  
"I..uh, I was looking for Beck..." I say my eyes desperately searching for an escape route. The figure stepped out of the shadows, moonlight from the cracks in the old, wooden walls illuminating its form. The man looked middle aged, his was on the verge of loosing all his hair. The clothing he wore was tattered, with holes in random places. At first glance, he looked like a hobo. I watch him carefully, as he sniffs the air.  
"You're human?" He asked. I nod.  
"Tell me, girl. Why would a human be looking for Beckett?" He asked getting closer.  
"Are another one of his blood whores? Or perhaps he finally moved on from Elizabeth and found another mate! Though he didn't really do a good job of moving on perse, you look a lot like her. The eyes and hair could use some work. Your body type as well. You're so skinny, love." The man said as he twirled a lock if my hair in his fingers.  
"Just visiting, sir. Is Beck here?" I ask keeping my tone steady. The man shook his head.  
"Sir? My, dear refer to me as Erwin. But, I'm afraid Beckett is out at the moment. He won't be back til morn'. Well, just before dawn break. He's probably on a hunt. I'll tell him you stopped by. Best be off, now. Wouldn't want your dog to come running." Erwin says. I narrow my eyes.  
"Dog?" I ask.  
"Why, yes of course. That Victoria girl, who has seemed to take a liking to you." He explains. I wince.  
"Vic and I don't talk anymore." I mumble. Erwin seems to brighten with this new realization.  
"Why, that's marvelous! Those dogs aren't good company anyway! I was very taken aback when Beckett told me of the dog's feelings for you. The pack of flee bags don't tolerate humans. You know? Ever since the coming to America and taking over their land and everything. So, tell me girl. What of your feelings? Who do you hold highest of your affection?" Erwin asked as plopped down on the dust covered couch.  
"No one." I answer bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest. Love is stupid and full of idiotic expectations.  
"All in good time, I suppose. Well? Off you go! As much as I enjoy talking to a human that I don't want to feed off of, it's past one in the morning and I'm sure the dogs are doing patrols. They can't come on our land though. I don't know why, but Beckett enjoys torturing them. That's why he picked out this location decades ago. Probably, something to do with that Alpha female killing his mate; Elizabeth. Oh well, a story for another time perhaps." Erwin says as he's ushering me out the door.  
"See, you soon human! I hope to engage in more delightful conversations with you in the near future!" Erwin calls to me as I walk away from the dark house. I shiver in the cold night's air.  
One new interesting fact about vampires; their batshit crazy and don't make any sense whatsoever when they explain things to you.

* * *

**Things are getting intense, but** **don't worry plenty more updates to come! I forgot to ask this in the last chapter but what do you guys think Cat is? I'd love to see what creative thoughts you come up with! Reviews are what the heart wants, and what the heart wants, the heart wants..I don't think that made sense. But you know what to do just review! XD love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY LABOR DAY HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!**

* * *

**_Jade_**

I tiredly trudged into my house. It was a long walk from Beck's and I just assumed everyone would be sleeping so I didn't ask if they could pick me up. When I opened the front door Jane was waiting for me in the living room.

"Jade, it's 1:30 in the morning. It's way past your curfew, young lady." Jane said, her arms crossed over her chest and an angry glare in her face. I shrugged.

"You say this like I'm supposed to care." I state boredly as I try to walk past her. She blocks my way.

"Jadelyn Elizabeth West! I am your mother-"

"Step mother!" I growled. Jane looked at me taken aback by my statement.

"You are not my mother. You're my step mother. My mother died a long time ago. You do not get to come in here with your stupid god crap, and your stupid son and try to take her place!" I yell as I successfully push past her and stomp up the stairs to my room. I slam the door behind me and collapse on my bed. I can't stop the angry tears that burn down my face. I cry until I feel like I can't cry anymore. I miss my mother, my REAL mother. A tap on my window nearly causes me to jump out of my skin. I regain my composer and get off my bed. I peer out the window, but I can see nothing in the darkness. I open it and still see nothing. I sigh and inhale a deep breath of fresh air.

"Back up." A voice says softly. This time I do jump, I jump so far away from that window I almost knock into Scissors's cage. Next thing I know tan legs jump into my bedroom from the window. Vic stands near the window in ripped jean short and a small shirt that ends just above her belly button. She has defiantly lost a little muscle tone, her hair doesn't even have that shine it used to.

"Hey." She says unsurely. I narrow my eyes at her.

"What're you doing here?" I demand. Vic flinches at my tone.

"I missed you." She says with a sigh as she sits on my bed.

"Butt. Off. My. Bed. Now." I command in broken up sentences. She stands immediately. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at her.

"You missed me, huh? Well, maybe you shouldn't have disappeared for a month!" I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry, but it's best that way. It's safer for you." Vic says not meeting my eyes. I examine her appearance again, it's now that I see the bruises on her arms, hips, and thighs. My eyes soften and I step closer to her. I gently trace a huge bruise that's on her arm.

"What did they do to you?" My voice is barely a whisper. Vic shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She says, her eyes nervously glancing out the window. I'm about to say something but she looks me in my eyes.

"You've been crying." She says her hand touching my tear stained cheek.

"My step mom, she called herself my mother. And she's not. Nowhere close." I say firmly. Vic nods, then starts to examine my room. I notice that her clothes are all wet and so is her hair. I check out the window and its raining. I look back at her and she's staring at nothing in particular, a bitter expression on her face. I sigh loudly.

"When I was in fourth grade my mom died of cancer. I mean one day she here and the next...gone." I tell her, she looks up at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. I shook my head.

"It was a long time ago, I'm fine." I tell her. Vic nods.

"What I'm more concerned with is why you won't tell me what's going on." I say sternly. Vic glares at me.

"You don't have any idea how much I want to tell you! You don't know how much I wish I could be someone else...something else. Anything but this!" She says as she angrily gestures to herself.

"Then why don't you tell me?!" I cry in frustration.

"Because I can't! No without giving everyone away!" She argues. Nothing she is saying is making any sense. I take a deep breath.

"Is it Adolfus? Is he doing this to you?" I demand in a softer tone.

"I'm okay, Jade. I'm alive, if you're going to fuss over it so much I'll fight back next time." Vic tells me reassuringly, but it doesn't ease my worry in the slightest. She holds her arms out to me.

"I know, we've never really got the to be affectionate. But, I haven't seen you in a month. Can I get a hug?" She asks, with a grin. She's also doing this little wiggle-dance thing. I hate hugs. I shake my head. She falters for second and then she does the dance thing with open arms.

"C'mon, you know you want to. Give Vic a squeeze!" She said with a puppy-pout. I gritted my teeth and reluctantly threw my arms around her, hugging her so tight any normal person would be cringing in pain. Vic didn't even squeak. I frowned and pulled back.

"What's wrong? I wasn't crushing you, was I?!" She asked frantically. I glared at her as I crossed my arms over my chest in a pout.

"I was supposed to be the one crushing you." I mumbled. Vic glanced at me then frowned.

"You wouldn't have been very successful." She said gloomily. I hated my feelings right now. They are actually feeling sorry for this girl who rejected my friendship without even getting to know me first.

"Why can't you just go to the cops?" I ask frustratedly, changing the subject back to the real matter at hand. Vic sighed.

"They wouldn't be a lot of help. Adolfus and Andre would rip them all apart." She said.

"Andre's behind this too?!" I growled. Vic stared at me with wide scared eyes.

"I...uh, I have to go see you later, Jade." She said quickly as she started toward the window. I started to panic. When was I going to see her again? Will she be alive the next time I see her? Oh god, just the thought of her...I can't.

I grabbed her arm before she could take another step.

"Promise me, that I'm going to see you again...alive." I clarify. Vic looked confused for a moment, then a small smile crossed her features. She grabbed my face in both of her hands and kissed me. It was short, but exhilarating. Not enough, yet still satisfying. This wasn't a kiss between two women that barely knew each other. Because I felt like I've known her all my life. Just as I was starting to kiss her back, she pulled away.

"I promise." She whispered.

"But just in case you don't, be strong. Don't do anything stupid." She said. Before I could protest that she just technically went back on her word, she jumped out of the window. Believe me when I tell that I almost had a heart attack. She just fucking jumped out of a window, and my room is on the second fucking floor of our house! Who the fuck does that?! I look out of my window, expecting to see a mutilated Vic sprawled out on the ground below, only to witness her running into the woods completely unharmed. I let out a breath of relief, and go back to my bed. I fall asleep with the feel of Vic's lips still on me.

The next morning I realize that I have a history project due Monday. I call Cat and ask if I can come over so she can help me. When I get to Cat's house I'm thankful that she doesn't have a huge house in the forest. I knock on her door and a woman with long ginger hair answers it.

"Catarina, your friend is here!" The woman called.

"Coming!" I heard Cat yell from inside.

"Greetings, young one. I am Annika you must be Jade." Annika said. I nod as cast her a suspicious glance.

"Catarina talks about you all the time. Your curiosity of the vampire worries her." She explains as she holds the door open for me to come in. I walk into her house and its beautiful. From the beautifully painted walls to the porcelain glass floor. It's only until my eyes find Annika again that what she said moments ago registers in my brain.

"You know about Beck?" I ask, surprised. Annika snorted.

"Yes, unfortunately. The monster killed our sister; Rowan." She said grimly. I swallowed.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes. But I assume it was in blind fury. You see, long ago his mate; Elizabeth was hunting on the Ojibwa's land and the son if the old Alpha caught her. The son was so close to killing her, but the devil woman got her arms around the poor boy's neck and snapped it." Annika said. I nodded for her to continue.

"The sister; that brown wolf that saved you from Beck, managed to effectively kill Elizabeth. Beck knew that the Ojibwa had made an oath to protect my sisters and I so he killed Rowan but not on their land. So, the Ojibwa couldn't do anything about it." Annika said.

"Wait, but Vic said that it was witches the Ojibwa protected." I explained, confused. Annika nodded. I looked at her with pure shock written all over my face.

"So you and Cat are...witches?" I asked. Annika nodded.

"That's...different." I said after a long pause. Annika looked at me skeptically.

"Did you act this way when you found out Beck was a Vampire?" She asked. I shook my head. Truth be told, I had already kind of figured out that he was a Vampire. I'm not exactly stupid, any idiot with a brain can tell that fangs, and red eyes mean Vampire. I just wanted him to explain it.

"So why are so shocked?" Annika asked bringing me out of my musings.

"Because I really had no idea." I answered. Annika smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Yes. We are very good at keeping who we really are to ourselves. Just like the Ojibwa and other werewolf packs." Annika said. I stared at her in awe.

"The Ojibwa are werewolves? But Vic said-"

"Didn't you listen at all when she was explaining how her house was built. The chief turned into a wolf then back into a man. What did you think he was? Normal?" Annika asked. Maybe I am a little on the dumb side.

"But she also said that she and her family were descendants from the Ojibwa doesn't that mean-"

"Jade! You're here! I wasn't expecting you so soon." Cat said as she bounded down the stairs. My train of thought trailed off when she interrupted me.

"Yeah, I was in kind of a hurry to get this done." I say holding up the huge poster board. Cat smiled at me then we worked on our project. We finished within an hour.

"So, what's it like being a witch?" I ask as I examine my fading black nail polish. Cat shrugged.

"It's like being human except with spells and magic." She explained. I just nodded.

"So...did you have fun with Beck last night?" Cat asked, a forced smile on her face. I huffed in frustration.

"No. He wasn't even there! I ran into this crazy old guy instead." I fumed. Cat left out what I'm assuming was a sigh of relief then raised an eyebrow at me.

"You mean Erwin?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh. Erwin is okay. He doesn't bother Annika and I or the Ojibwa. In fact I think all vampires that live here stay clear of them." She explained.

"Christ! There's more Vampires?" I ask in surprise. Cat shook her head.

"Only Erwin and Beck live in Green Bay. The rest of the vampires are scattered across the states." She explained.

"If Beck killed your sister to get back at the Ojibwa how come he is still so afraid of them?" I ask.

"He's one vampire, they are a pack of werewolves. Sure he's strong on his own. But a whole pack of eleven werewolves is impossible to beat. Hell, they even have Annika and I as allies. They would have thirteen but one died and another was forced out of the pack for bonding with a human. I mean they gave him a choice but he chose his bond." Cat explained. My face contorted in disgust.

"Bonded? So, let me get this straight. A wolf 'bonded' with a human. Isn't that like beastieality?" I asked grossed out. Cat glared at me.

"No Jade." She paused with an exasperated sigh.

"I really shouldn't be the one explaining this to you...bonding is what a werewolf does when they meet or see or get to know their soul mate. Bonding can be love at first sight. All it can take is one look and then neither their bond nor the wolf knows what hit them. It's like you feel protected, and loved. You feel like you have a place where you belong when you're with them." Cat explained. Through her whole explanation I couldn't help but think of Vic and how weirdly attached we are to each other. I think about that brown wolf and how I felt so safe when her orange-yellow eyes stared into mine. I cleared my throat and focused on the conversation with Cat.

"Are you bonded to a wolf?" I ask. Cat smiled.

"Yeah. Right now it's torture being away from him." She answered. I nodded in understanding. I was starting to get depressed and worried about Vic.

"Well, I'm going to go. It was nice learning new things about you and werewolves." I say as I stand up. Cat nodded.

"Okay, I'll turn in the assignment tomorrow." She says. I nod, then just as I started to leave Cat's voice stops me.

"Are you going to see Beck?" She asked. I sideways glance at for awhile before nodding. She sighs.

"It doesn't matter how many times anybody warns you to stay away from him does it? You'll just keep going back." Cat said with a solemn expression. I nodded.

"Maybe I'm bonded to him." I joke. Cat scoffed.

"No, you're not. It doesn't work that way with vampires. Vampires choose their mates. Werewolves don't." She said. I sighed then left her house. I walked to Beck's house alone. The sun was setting he was probably just now getting up. I waited on the front porch of his actual house in the woods. I could hear growling in the distance. Probably the wolves...er...werewolves. Finally ten minutes later Beck emerged from the front door.

"Jade. What're you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I was bored so I thought I'd see you." I explained. He sniffed the air and smirk appeared on his face.

"Come in." He said holding the front door open.

* * *

**Ooooooooh, shit! Shit** **is getting real! And awwwh a** **Jori kiss :3 but what is this? Jade and Beck together alone?! :o I'm bad. Anyway those off you who guessed that Cat is a witch guessed correctly. See you next Monday! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, if it seems that this chapter was written by a third grader, my mind has been else where this past week.**

**But on the bright side EARLY UPDATE! Whoop, Whoop!**

**Im a dork get used to it :p**

* * *

**_Jade_**

I eyed Beck warily as I walked through his door.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I've been meaning to visit you and apologize for the whole compelling thing. But you were...busy last night." Beck said as he gave me a perplexed look. A dark blush settled on my cheeks.

"Oh. You saw that?" I ask nervously. I don't really know why I'm nervous. Beck nodded.

"Yeah. I saw you locking lips with that mongrel." Beck sneered.

"Stop calling her that." I snapped. Beck looked stunned by my outburst.

"Sorry." He muttered begrudgingly.

"What is your problem with her anyway?" I demanded as I walked into his living room.

"She took away my entire world." He muttered, his eyes downcast. "Oh." I said simply. He looked up at me, something flashed in his red eyes something unreadable.

"Do you know what it's like to lose that one person that means everything to you?" He asks suddenly. I nod slowly.

"Well, times that feeling by twenty and then you'll get how I feel everyday when I don't get to see her face!" He said angrily. I swallowed.

"Elizabeth, right?" I asked. Beck nodded grimly.

"The Ojibwa got her? But wasn't she hunting on their land. Didn't they have the right to-" I didn't get to finish my statement, because I was pushed up against a wall. Beck's red eyes glared at me as he pinned me to the old, dusty wood work.

"Do not defend those filthy animals! They took her from me! She was innocent. They are always killing innocent people. Don't you ever pay attention to the News? All of those hikers that mysteriously disappear. It's certainly not me, and it ain't Sikowitz. They are monsters, Jade." Beck growled.

"But the alpha female-"

"She is the worst out of that pack of mutts." Beck snarled. I whimpered, truly terrified. I may not have been scared before but his death grip and glare are scaring the shit out of me. A loud banging on the front door brought me out of my musings. Beck chuckled.

"Your dog is here." He said as he let me go. I rubbed my wrists just as he opened the door. A tan hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Clearly I didn't make myself clear when I told you to leave her alone!" A feminine voice that i knew all too well, growled. Beck looked like he was struggling in Vic's grasp.

"She came to me, just like I said she would!" Beck spat, I could hear the smugness in his tone. Vic yelped as Beck threw her off of him; outside where she landed on the hard, leafy ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet just as Beck exited his house and walked slowly; intimidatingly, towards where Vic sat on the ground.

"You shouldn't be on my land anyway, dog! Did you forget the deal me and your Alpha made a long time ago?" Beck spat. I just stood on Beck's front porch confused out of my mind.

**_Victoria_**

I glared up at Beck. How dare he. How fucking dare he touch my bond. And then he brings up all this stupid crap about the deal him and Adolfus made. All while Jade is within earshot. I stood quickly, getting up in the vampire's face.

"I'm well aware of the deal, leech. And he isn't Alpha anymore in case you haven't noticed." I growled making sure to lower my voice so that Jade wouldn't hear. Beck looked dumbfounded for a second before a smug smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh that's right. Your mate is the new Alpha now." He said.

"Andre may be my mate but Jade is my bond. I'm not going to tell you again, Beck. Stay the hell away from Jade. No matter how much she resembles Elizabeth, she isn't her." I tell him sternly. (**A/N: I messed up in explaining in chapter 4. A mate and a bond are two different things. Mates can be chosen or forced upon a werewolf/vampire. Bonds are the complete opposite. With bonds the werewolves don't have a choice. There is an instant attraction as Cat explained. Two Alphas can be mated but if one or both Alphas have a bond their feelings for the bond is obliviously stronger. They are more committed to their bond then they are to their mate. If their mate endangers their bond in anyway the bonded wolf won't hesitate to kill their mate in order to protect their bond. It's more common for two Alphas to bond and mate with each other, then it is for them to have separate bonds. Wolves don't normally bond with humans, they only ever bond with other wolves. It's very rare for a omega, and beta wolf to bond with a human. It's nearly impossible for an Alpha to bond with a human.**)

Beck let out a furious yell and before I knew what was happening I crashed into a large oak tree. I heard the bark snap as my body collided into it, then I rebounded off of the trunk and fell to the forest floor below. The large tree then fell on top of me. The pain only lasted a moment before it immediately healed, my anger however was sky-rocketing. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down, but it wasn't working like it normally did. I was seeing Beck hurting Jade over and over again in my mind. I growled and threw the large trunk off of me. I felt an immense pain in my stomach as my organs started to twist and turn. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. My arm snapped and twisted in a awkward position. I could hear footsteps as twigs snapped underneath the approaching shoes. I could tell they were running from the labored breathing and the frantic footsteps.

"Vic! Vic!" I heard Jade call out. She sounded so scared. Her voice; frantic but soothing, managed to calm me down enough to keep my wolf at bay. The pain in my stomach stopped and my arm went back to normal.

"Over here." I called out trying to at least sound wounded, because being flung from 20 feet into a tree and then the tree breaks and lands on you would hurt any normal human, right? Jade drops to her knees beside me, her pale hand resting on my back.

"Jesus, Vic! Why did you go and piss him off like that?! He could've seriously hurt you!" She hisses. I can sense her anger, and it's obviously directed at me. I look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Jade seemed to falter. She let out an exasperated sigh and 'helped' me up.

"How are you still alive?" Jade said in amazement as she looked from me to Beck's house. I shrugged.

"Just lucky, I guess." I say with a chuckle. She eyed me suspiciously, before wrapping her arm around my middle. I leaned on her as if I was actually hurt, as we walked back to Beck's house.

"So what were you doing all the way out here in the first place?" Jade asked. It had been a month, since my father said that i couldn't go on patrols so I was on a patrol, but I heard Jade whimper and I was immediately thrown off task. I rushed to her rescue. But I couldn't tell any of that to her.

"I was visiting Cat, when she said you were here. And I don't completely trust Beck when it comes to you. I was also hoping to see you and talk y'know about last night." I say with a slight blush as I chance a glance at her.

"I thought you weren't allowed to see me." Jade said in an accusatory manor, as she glared at Beck's dark house. I sighed; guilt weighing heavily down on me. I swallowed it down and stood upright, gently getting out of her grasp. I reached for her pale hand, and interlaced out fingers together.

"Jade," I started with a sigh. We stopped walking and just stared at each other for a moment.

"If leaving you is right, then I'd rather be wrong and accept the punishment later." I tell her seriously. Jade looked down at our hands then back up at me.

"It doesn't freak you out?" She asked. She paused searching for more words.

"How close we are, is it normal to feel this safe, and secure with someone we just met." She explained. I grin at her.

"It feels pretty normal to me." I assure her. A faint smile spreads across her face. I savor this moment because in a few hours I'll have erase it completely from my mind before I transform into my wolf when Andre, Sherry, Robbie, Trina, and I go for rounds.

"You're still alive?" I heard Beck's disappointed voice ring out. And there goes the moment...

**_Beck_**

It wasn't like I didn't know that the blow wouldn't kill the mutt but I still hoped it would. It just wasn't fair, how Jade could care so much for that dog and not me. I know the real Elizabeth is in there somewhere I just have to find her. My Elizabeth's body may be dead but her soul resides in Jade; the girl who looks so much like her. The dog sneered at me.

"Sorry, to disappoint you. But I'm not that easy to kill." She growled. I sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll just have to try harder next time." I say as I run my hand through my long hair.

"You should be going now, before I get hungry. I'm sure your family will absolutely love it when I send you back to them completely drained." I taunt. The dog rolls her eyes clearly unfazed by the threat.

"C'mon, Jade. I'll take you home." The dog offered. I was loosing my chance to convince Jade to stay away from the mongrel I had to act fast.

"Jade, a moment please." I say with as much emotion I can muster. She looked reluctant, but I knew that she couldn't resist me. It's not in the same sense as to why she can't resist the dog. She obviously has feelings for the mutt, where as when it comes to me it's more curiosity. After a moment of inner turmoil she let go of the dog's hand and made her way over to me.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you and that dog...I mean Victoria," I correct myself, as she shoots me a death glare.

"Are you and Victoria together now?" I repeated using the dog's actual name this time. I know my question caught her off guard just by the way her facial expression changed.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about that, yet." Jade answered after a long pause.

"Well, I would advise against it. Isn't your family super religious? I don't think they'd take too kindly to you dating another girl." I suggest. She glared at me then stomped back over to the dog's truck. A smirk found it's way to my face, I knew she was considering what I had said.

"Beckett, you should not of lied to that poor girl. She's already confused as it is." Sikowitz scolds, from his spot next to me as we watch the dog's truck pull out of the human house's driveway. I glare at the older man.

"She will be mine Sikowitz, Elizabeth is in there somewhere I just know it." I argue. Sikowitz shook his head at me.

"The Elizabeth you seek has long been deceased. Jade is Victoria's bond, it's very unlikely that she'll return the feelings you desire." Sikowitz said. My jaw clenched.

"That disgusting mongrel, put some sort of weird claim on my Elizabeth?!" I exclaim. Sikowitz stared at me aghast.

"That is the only information you got out of that?!" He ranted. I glared at him again.

"Jadelyn, will be mine. If I have to break the rules and kill that mutt to do so, then so be it." I declare. I started to walk back to our house.

"Are you insane?! You'll cause a war between us and the Ojibwa. There's only two of us Beckett, and we aren't strong enough to fight a whole pack of werewolves. They are stronger as a force!" Sikowitz argued as he followed behind me.

"Ah, but you forget that the dog is on thin ice with the rest of them already. All she has to do is slip up and tell them that Jade is her bond and she'll be exiled just like that other wolf." I said my smirk returning. Sikowitz sighed.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to convince you to do the right thing sometimes." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going for a hunt want to come?" I ask him.

"Yes. But no city people you endanger us enough with the amount of hikers you kill a week." Sikowitz said throwing a pointed glare at me.

"I was serious about those hikers. I didn't kill any of them." I say seriously.

"Then who is? The Ojibwa never attack the humans even if they come on their land." Sikowitz says.

"And I was in the local tavern earlier today, and on the news they said they found four more hikers's bodies. And it didn't look like a werewolf attack. All of their blood was drained from their bodies." Sikowitz informed me.

"Huh. Do you think there's another vampire in Green Bay?" I ask him. Sikowitz nodded gravely.

"And this one doesn't know how to control their appetite." Sikowitz says. I shake my head then speed off into the night to find my next meal.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Jade is very close to finding out what Victoria is. Don't worry all you Bade fans there will be more Bade in the next few chapters and I apologize if it isn't going to be that great because I'm not really used to writing straight stories. But I shall try!Bye guys see ya next Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Saturday! You get an early update :3**

**Shout Out to:**

**1followyourdreams1 CaraSkyrim1107 DDMKA GothGirlScissorLuv JessicaNarelle Lil'KookiMonster PinaySeddier PINK-LEMOBADE Ser717 SinfulKnight Tigermty yorusetsuna**

**thank you for favoriting this story I lurve you! Thank to all my reviewers and follows I lurve you guys too.**

* * *

**_Jade_**

I slammed Vic's truck door then stomped up the muddy grass to my house.

"Hey!" She called to me then caught me by the wrist.

"What do you want?" I snapped. She didn't back down, her brown eyed glare focused on my eyes. It was now Tuesday, a few days had gone by since my trip to Beck's and I had been purposely avoiding the girl. The only reason I allowed her to give me a ride home from school was because it was raining and she insisted on not letting me walk in the rain.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't even said two words to me since Saturday. Did I...Did I do something? Please whatever I did I'm sorry." Vic pleaded, searching my eyes desperately. My heart broke a little for her. It was nothing she did, it was just that Beck had pointed out a very important fact to me last Saturday. Vic and I were both girls, and that goes against precious Jane's religion. And daddy dearest would surely side with his beloved wife over his daughter when it comes down to it. I had to come up with a lie to keep Vic at bay so she'd stay away and maybe I wouldn't feel so much for her.

"I just...I don't like you in the way you like me. And you freak me out." I tell her and hope she didn't notice my hesitation. She looks into my eyes and I swear hers changed color for a split second.

"You're lying. I know it. I know you feel the same as me. Please, Jade, just tell me what's wrong so I can help." She pleads.

"I like Beck." I say suddenly. It's not a complete lie. He is very sexy, and he's mysterious I like that. What I could do without, though is his arrogance and selfishness. Vic stares at me for awhile just examining my face and then looks at me as if I had just slapped her. She backs away from me, hugging herself tightly. She looks like a lost puppy except more hurt. Jesus, all I said was that I liked the guy. If I'd have known she'd have a mental break down I would've just ignored her.

"Vic." I say hesitantly. She shakes her head as I take a step towards her.

"No, Jade. Stay back, just give me some space." She orders and backs up towards the woods. Maybe, I should give her some time she is hurting. But I don't do what I'm told, so I go to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Vic violently tears herself from my grip and storms off towards the woods. I glare at her retreating form.

"Hey! Don't get pissy with me just because I like someone else!" I call to her as I chase after her. She's way ahead of me. I don't even know how deep we are into the woods until she whirls around and I get to take in the scenery.

"It's not about you liking someone else! It's about you liking that, leech!" Vic says her tone covered in venom. I falter slightly.

"You know?" I whisper. Of course she knew! Beck threw her into a tree!

**_Victoria_**

I was seeing red. Out of all of the people in the world Jade just has to like the one that would put her life in the most danger! Granted, my whole pack hates her kind. But they wouldn't purposely hurt her, it goes against the treaty Adolfus made with some pilgrim a long time ago.

"I know a lot more than you think!" I spat. I can't help it she's been acting weird for like a week now, well it has only been a couple of days but still it's bugging me. A rustle of bushes behind Jade alerted me. In less than a second I was in front of her; ready to fight anything that would put her in harms way.

"What...how did you..." Jade trailed off as a very large black wolf; Andre, emerged from the bushes. He growled at her, I glared at him and stood my ground.

"_Move out of the way, I have no intention of hurting you."_ He spoke; his voice as clear as if he were human. Jade grabbed my arm tightly.

"It spoke!" She said. I bet she's scared shitless right now; all the more reason to protect her. Sherry, Trina, and Robbie ran out in their human forms thankfully they were clothed.

"Victoria, Adolfus is on his way. You need to get Jade out of here!" Sherry warned. Andre snarled and started walking towards us. I pushed Jade further back. I took off my jacket; dropping it to the forest floor below. I tugged my shirt off.

"Vic, what the hell are you doing?! Put your clothes back on!" Jade snapped. I ignored her and took my pants, shoes, and socks off. Andre stiffened and took a defensive stance.

"_Fine, if I have to fight you to get to her so be it."_ Andre said with a growl.

"_Just know that I will rip her apart, after I'm finished with you."_ He warned. He's taunting me, I know. But the image of Jade's bloody body in pieces is now in my mind and I'm pissed. I groaned and doubled over in pain as I felt that familiar twisting in my stomach. I dropped on to all fours as my bones started to break. I was drenched in sweat from the strain of my muscles reconfiguring. I started to shake violently, this was a sign of my wolf taking over. My vision blurred for second and then I was seeing through my wolf's eyes. I growled blocking off his view of Jade.

**_Jade_**

I stared in shock as Victoria changed from a human to a huge dark brown wolf right before my very eyes. I realized that **_SHE_** was the Alpha female, the one that has protected me, the one that has protected Cat and Annika, the one who killed Elizabeth, the one that mostly likely helped kill all those hikers. Vic growled and ran towards the black wolf, but it caught her by the throat and threw her on her back. My heart leapt, I had to something. I picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at the black wolf. The rock hit it's ear, and the black wolf whipped it's huge head in my direction. It roared at me, and I'm thankful that I don't have a weak bladder. Vic was able to catch the black wolf's neck in her long canines and flip their positions. Vic tore into the black wolf sending bits of fur flying. The black wolf eventually used its hind legs to kick her off, and right it's self. The black wolf barked at her then charged again, and Vic meet it halfway. They were rolling around teeth snapping, and fur flying everywhere. Pretty soon they were out of sight, though loud growling and barking could be heard. Sherry, Trina, and Robbie all were looking at me. Robbie chuckled.

"Well, there's defiantly no hiding it now." He said. Sherry merely glanced at him before turning her attention back to me.

"Take her back to the cabin. I'm sure she'll want an explanation, which Holly will give. And make sure no one touches her, I don't want a repeat of what's happening to Andre right now." Sherry ordered. As if on cue a pain filled howl echoed through the air. I cringed. So Andre was the black wolf, weird. Robbie chuckled again.

"I don't know, I think Andre should show his mate who's Alpha." Robbie said as he came to my side with an extended hand. Mate? I don't like that word, and I really don't like it now that Robbie just used it describe Vic as Andre's 'mate'.

"Tori's an Alpha too, y'know." Trina cut in with a glare in Robbie's direction. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet with ease. Trina, Robbie, and I began to walk in what I'm assuming would be the direction of their cabin. Sherry stayed behind assuring me that she was going to make sure Vic came out of the battle unscathed.

"Yeah, an Alpha female. Everyone knows the Alpha male is stronger and has more authority." Robbie said once we walked into the door of their cabin; continuing his conversation with Trina. That did not ease my worry at all. A middle aged Latina looking woman, along with a white woman were in the kitchen. The smell of meat hung in the air. The Latina woman laughed and shook her head.

"Excuse you, Robert. I was an Alpha female, and I can tell you that in some cases the Alpha female is sometimes stronger than the male." The Latina woman said with a chuckle. Robbie laughed nervously as he plopped down the couch.

"Sorry, Holly. We better hope that's the case for Vic, then." Robbie said. Holly seemed to straighten up, her expression no longer humored.

"What do you mean? What trouble has she gotten herself in-" Holly stopped talking when her eyes landed on me. It was my turn to stiffen, with the way she was staring at me I'd say she'd want my head on a silver platter...well maybe not silver. She shot Trina a questioning glare.

"Andre was going to try and kill Jade here. So Tori did what she had to do. She transformed and is giving Andre some serious tail whooping. Sherry told me to bring the human back here, so that you could maybe explain things to her." Trina explained. Holly's gaze softened somewhat.

"You're the human that Victoria has been getting beatings over?" Holly questioned there was no doubt resentment in her tone. I cringed, I knew Vic's home life was bad. But I didn't know that I was the cause of everything that they put her through. Holly advanced toward me, and I stumbled back a little. Trina stood in front of me blocking Holly's path.

"Mom, Tori would never forgive you if you hurt Jade." Trina said her tone low and warning. Holly faltered and glared at me. She pushed out a breath of frustrated air.

"Fine. What do you want to know...Jade?" Holly growled.

"I really don't need an explanation. I promise I won't tell anybody. If I did who'd believe me anyway, right?" I say with a shrug. A Latino man comes in from the sliding glass door that connects the kitchen to the back porch, he's wearing absolutely nothing and I quickly avert my eyes.

"Holly, I have had it up to here with Victoria. She just fought Andre, and now Adolfus wants to have a council meeting." The man complains to Holly.

"David, dear, please put some clothes on we have company." Holly tells David.

"Clothes? Holly, I don't have time for clothes Adolfus wants all of us there!" David informs her.

"Dammit, man! Go put some clothes on Victoria's human is here!" Holly orders. I assume David looks at me because I hear him scoff in disgust.

"You brought a human into our cabin? Adolfus will most certainly not be pleased about this!" David ranted his voice fading as he leaves. Trina shoots me a somewhat apologetic look. Holly sighs and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, we aren't always this bitchy. It's just that you've been a touchy topic in our pack for awhile now. Not everyone likes you very much." Holly says. She then looks to Robbie, Trina, and the wan who is still in the kitchen.

"You three, head out and go to the sacred meeting place. I will bring Jade in a bit." Holly orders. Trina and Robbie nod and run out the back door. I get a glimpse of them jumping then their human forms are replaced by giant wolves. They disappear through the trees. The woman in the kitchen looks at me then to Holly with a furrowed brow.

"Don't worry, Alina, I won't hurt her. Get Shane, Aaron, and Aleera. I'll see you back at the sacred meeting place." Holly told Alina. Alina nodded and ascended the stairs. Holly turned her attention back to me.

"Now, Jade this meeting is very serious. I'm breaking a lot of rules by bringing you to it. No matter what happens you cannot intervene." Holly warned. I nodded. A shirtless tan skinned man with long ebony hair came down the stairs. A white man came down next, his hair was short. I couldn't help but notice how muscular both of these men were. An old Native American woman follows the two men they all three stop with a look of disgust in my direction. Alina comes down last and casts the three scowling people quizzical looks.

"Holly, what is the meaning of this?" The old Native American woman asks her gaze now set on Holly. Holly puts herself in front of me; protectively.

"Aleera, this is Jade; Victoria's bond. We are not to harm her. She means no harm to us." Holly tells Aleera. Aleera glares at me once more before shaking her head and taking her leave through the glass door. She jumps off the porch and I see a flash a flash of silver. Then she was gone. Alina followed in suit. Holly glares at the tan man and the white man.

"That goes for you two, too." Holly growls. But they were staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Victoria, bonded with a human?" The tan one demanded.

"Shane, it's none of your concern." Holly told the tan one. Shane shook his head but remained silent.

"You can't be serious! That is one of the most-"

"Aaron, I don't want to hear it! You couldn't help it when you bonded with Lithra! Not everyone is as lucky to bond and mate with another wolf! Victoria is one of the two wolves in our pack that have bonded with a human. It cannot be controlled, you know this." Holly yelled at the white one, using the same tone Vic uses when she wants to show her friends who is in charge. Aaron faltered, he immediately took on a sullen look. He whimpered as he took off towards the woods in a flash of light brown. Shane looked at Holly with disdain.

"Holly, you know mentioning his dead mate won't put you on his good side." Shane said with a sigh. Holly apologized and then she and Shane exited through the glass door they morphed into wolves. Shane; a pure white wolf with piercing green eyes and Holly; a light gray/white wolf with yellow eyes. Shane ran ahead, while Holly waited patiently for me.

**_Victoria_**

I stood above Andre growling every time he tried to get up. I had him beat up pretty bad. He had bald patches here and there, a bite mark on his leg, a gash in his shoulder; the blood leaking out and drenching his black fur. I yelped as I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. Suddenly I was yanked off my feet and slammed into the dirt. Adolfus stood over me growling like a maniac.

'_What, is the meaning of this stupidity?!_' He roared.

'_He threatened the life of my bond!'_ I snarled. I snapped my teeth at his legs trying to make them buckle, but it was to no avail. I could feel him picking through my brain looking at all of my memories with Jade; the first time I saw her, our kiss, up until the very last time I saw her when I protected her from Andre.

'_That human?! She's better off dead!_' Adolfus snarled. I roared and with all my strength kicked him off of me.

'_Bastard!_' I snarled once I got to me feet. I charged at him; teeth bared and ready to kill. My father came out of nowhere and appeared in between us.

_'Calm down!'_ He ordered. I growled defiantly. Trina, and Robbie followed by Aleera; a silver wolf, Alina; a white wolf, Aaron; a brown wolf, Shane; a white wolf, my mother and Jade. Jade and I locked eyes, I didn't feel as angry anymore. I huffed and tried to go over to her. Aaron and a now recovered Andre leapt in front of me blocking my way. I growled dangerously at Andre.

"_You are to be trialed for attacking and almost killing an Alpha._" Adolfus spoke as he leapt up on to the rocky ledge. I hadn't even noticed we were in the sacred meeting place. I was confused as to why he was speaking instead of using the telepathy, but I figured it was so Jade could understand.

"_He threatened my bond!_" I argued.

"_Silence!_" Adolfus bellowed. I growled quietly as I obeyed his order.

"_You must be punished for this. All those who vote for exile?_" Adolfus questioned. I whimpered.

"_You can't just do that!_" I exclaimed.

"_Silence!_" Adolfus repeated. He looked around at the pack members. Aaron and My father stepped forward to speak their vote.

"_I vote she leave. Infatuating with humans breaks our second most sacred rule._" Aaron said growling at Jade. I snarled at him and he immediately backed off.

"_I vote she stays. Victoria is a strong Alpha and an amazing leader. She was defending her bond. Even if we don't like it, if we were in her position would we not do the same?_" My father stated as he gazed lovingly at my mother. His statement surprised me, since he has been against Jade this whole time. Adolfus was thinking this over in his head.

"_Grandson, David is right. You are in the wrong-_"

"_But Grandfather it's a human!_" Andre protested cutting off Adolfus.

"_Silence!"_ Adolfus bellowed. Andre whimpered and bowed to the head council member in submission.

"_Andre Harris, you are hereby stripped of your Alpha title. Victoria Vega you are the new and only Alpha of the Ojibwa pack._" Adolfus said. Protests from Aleera, Aaron, and Andre were made.

"_Adolfus you can't be serious! Andre is our grandson, he is the descendent of the first original Alpha. He is destined to lead the Ojibwa!_" Aleera said with a growl.

"_She favors humans._" Aaron snarled.

"_A female cannot be the leading Alpha! A male is supposed to be in charge!_" Andre growled.

"_All of you quiet! Victoria is the new Alpha so you follow her and only her! I don't care if you don't like it, deal with it."_ Adolfus commanded and with that he leapt off if the rocky ledge and padded up to me he bowed in submission to me, so did the rest of the pack; along with a reluctant Andre, Aaron, and Aleera. Jade and I locked eyes and she shot me a small smile. I still didn't know what was wrong with her. She's been avoiding me for the past three days. I guess I deserved it for having to stay away from her for a month. After a few moments I changed back into my human form indicating that the meeting was over. The pack followed as well.

"Jesus!" I heard Jade hiss as she hastily covered her eyes.

"We should head back to the cabin and get dressed. I want to talk to Jade." I tell the pack. They all nod in agreement. Jade sighed in relief.

When I was fully clothes I walked down the front steps of the pack's cabin, and saw Jade patiently waiting for me.

"So, you're a werewolf..." She said as we walked through the forest.

"Yeah..." I answered with a nervous laugh. We walked in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Are you...okay with that? You're not gonna hunt me down with silver bullets?" I asked with a bit of humor . Jade looks at me like I'm an idiot or something.

"Of course I'm okay with that! Beck's a vampire, do you see me going after him with stakes and holy water? No. But you...you kill people Vic...innocent people." Jade says her tone changing from joking to serious in less than a minute. I look at her confused.

"I don't kill people, Jade." I reassured her.

"What about Elizabeth?" She challenged. I sighed.

"I didn't kill her." I confess. Jade looked as if she didn't believe me so I began to tell her what actually happened.

_ (Year 2010)_

_I flanked behind Andre as we chased after Beckett and Elizabeth. The blood suckers had just finished draining a few town's people that we taking nature pictures in the forest. Beck dashed right with Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Sherry hot on his heels. While Elizabeth made a left Kyran; my brother a sandy dark brown wolf, and I diverted and followed her. At the last minute she turned around and swatted me, sending me flying through the air with a loud yelp. I smashed right through a tree. I heard my brother growl, then I opened my eyes though my vision was kind of blurry. Kyran leapt and Elizabeth with such strength and agility you'd think he was way older than thirteen. Through my haze I saw Elizabeth get hands around Kyran's furry neck and twist it. A loud sickening crack was heard and I saw my brother fall limply to the ground. He slowly regressed back into his human form. I slowly stood up, a whimper sounding through my throat. I threw my head back and let my mournful howl fill the air. Elizabeth's gaze snapped in my direction. I growled and charged toward her at full speed. She hissed and caught me by the mouth. She pried my jaws apart as they snapped at her. I managed to shake her off and then I charged again I bit down on her shoulder, that brought her down to her knees. I released her, I could see her tar colored blood seeping out from the new wound, she collapsed forward onto the ground. Thinking she was dead I turned my back to her and looked on at my brother's dead form. Another whimper ripped through my throat as I heard the rest of the pack's mournful howls in the distance. I nuzzled Kyran's neck before returning to my human form. I easily picked up his body. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and Beck stood over the body of his fallen mate. He let out a pain filled cry as he held the dead girl to his chest. His gaze met mine and I saw anger flicker through his red irises. He growled at me as he gently laid her down. He made an attempt to try and get to me but thankfully Andre, Sherry, Trina, and Robbie rushed to my rescue. They weren't too far behind Beck. They all four snarled at him daring the vampire to make a move. He glared at all of us his eyes promising revenge. He reluctantly left behind the body of his now dead mate sped out of our territory. I let Andre and Robbie carry Kyran's body, while I went to go take care of Elizabeth's. I kneeled down to pick her up, but she sprung up and dashed off at the last minute. _

_ (Present)_

I stared at Jade once I finished telling her the story.

"But what about all those hikers?" Jade asked.

"We have suspicions that there is another vampire in Green Bay." I answered. Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Jade said after awhile. I nodded.

"He was so young, when he..." She trailed off not wanting to finish her statement.

"How old was he when he...changed?" Jade asked not sure of how to word her question.

"Twelve. He had barely gotten the hang of it when Elizabeth took his life." I answered.

"And you?" She asked.

"Fourteen." I answer. We finished our walk, then I took Jade home. I felt like I could finally breathe now. I was the only Alpha now, things were going to be done my way.

**_Jade_**

I walked through my front door, wanting nothing more than to just go to my room and take a nap. It seems like everyday I'm learning about fucking supernaturals, I just want a break for a little while. My footsteps clicked on the wooden floors of the long hallway that lead to the kitchen. A thick air of tension hung in the atmosphere as I looked between Kyle and Jane. They looked distraught.

"Jade...we have some terrible news." Jane said in a soft voice. She and I haven't spoken since our little spat about the mom incident. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's your father...he and the firm were on break and they wanted to have lunch in the woods. I don't know why." Jane began delicately. I stiffened; my father hates the outdoors, and nature, and animals, and anything.

"They were attacked...by wolves...none of them made it...including your father." She said then began to sob quietly. I just stared at her in shock. Panic and despair washed over me. My father and I weren't really close, but he was still my parent. A loud sob rattled through my body, I stormed past Jane and Kyle. I slammed the door to my room and collapsed on my bed burying my head in my pillow, as salty tears soaked it. I didn't even stir when a tap on my window echoed through my small room. I knew it was Beck; he had been visiting me every night since Saturday, he's become my best friend. His presence filled the void of Vic's absence, even though I was the one avoiding her. He opened the window and sped in.

"Jade, I heard about your father. I'm sorry." Beck whispered as he placed a comforting hand on my back. I sniffled and lifted my head off of my pillow. My eyes grew wide and blush settled on my cheeks when I noticed he didn't have a shirt.

"Where are your clothes?!" I hissed and averted my eyes trying to look anywhere but at his abs. Beck chuckled.

"Your dog and her pack of mutts were chasing me off their land and I tried to divert them by throwing my shirt in another direction. It fooled some of them; because dog are idiots, but your dog didn't buy it she chased me until I got to your house. In fact I can hear her out there growling right now. It's quite funny, messing with her." Beck explained. I narrowed my eyes and glared at his face.

"What were you doing on Ojibwa land? Don't you know that they hate you! Especially Vic!" I chastised. Beck laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of those fleabags. And I came by earlier but you weren't here. I could smell your scent coming from the dogs's cabin, so I went out there. I wasn't expecting to get chased away though." Beck answered. I nodded and put my face back in my pillow. Beck sighs.

"Look, I came by to give you this." He said pushing my shoulder gently to get my attention. I look up at him to see him holding a sliver pocket knife with a black leather handle. I sat up quickly and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane?! What would I need that for?!" I demand.

"There are werewolves out there killing people, you think I'm just going to let you just walk around unprotected?!" He scolds. I look down at the knife, he does have a point. I reluctantly take the knife and put it in my pocket.

"Jade, look at me." Beck says. I bring my puffy eyes up to meet his. He grabs my face in his hands and stares at me.

"You stab any werewolf that makes you feel threatened or uncomfortable." He says, his voice silky smooth. I find myself nodding obediently. He breathes a sigh of relief and leans forward pressing his lips gently to mine. I find myself hesitantly kissing him back until I feel a sudden sadness consume me and I jump away from him. He smiles at me and places a soft kiss to my forehead before leaving out the window. As soon as he leaves Victoria hops in. And I feel guilty that I just kissed Beck. She eyes me for a little bit; just staring at me. She comes closer and I find myself being backed into a wall. She lets out a broken sigh.

"I'm not mad at you, Jade. If you like him go for it. I'm happy as long as your happy." She whispers, I know she means it and it makes me feel a thousand times worse. She gives me a small smile and caresses my cheek.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I wish there was something I could have done to prevent-" She cuts herself off with a sharp angry growl. She punches the wall near my head. Scared would be an understatement of how I'm feeling right now. She could change and seriously hurt me. So I pull out my newly acquired pocket knife and jab her in her lower abdomen with it. She yelps and stares at me with wide, betrayed eyes. She slowly looks at the knife. I could see some kid of smoke rising from the wound as she quickly pulls it out and throw it on the ground. Her hand covers her now bleeding stomach as she stumbles away from me.

"W-Why?" She choked out. I shake my head to try and get rid of all the horrible feelings I was feeling. She leaps out of the window and disappears into the night. A few minutes later I hear a loud howl of agony and I know that I not only just hurt her physically but emotionally as well.

* * *

Oooooh. SHIT. What do you guys think is gonna happen? Who do you think is the other vampire? See ya next update ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellur, so I'm changing the update date. It's just gonna be whenever I finish a chapter. Anywhore, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jade

"Why do I have to go with you? You're the one who stabbed the dog, you should grow a pair and apologize!" Beck complained as we entered the forest. Vic had been in hiding for a week now, and I felt terrible about stabbing her. So now I made it my mission to apologize to her.

"I am apologizing. And if you hadn't compelled me to stab her in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I was protecting you." He muttered.

"From what, Beck?! Vic would never hurt me!" I snapped.

"Besides, I don't even understand why we're doing this. I'm sure your dog would come if you called." Beck said completely ignoring my earlier statement, I think he was trying to be reassuring but it didn't help at all.

"Whatever." I said ending the conversation as we arrived in front of the Ojibwa house. In less than a second Robbie and Trina were in front of me growling and shooting daggers into my soul.

"She trusted you! She let you into our pack! And this is how you repay her? By stabbing her?!" Trina yelled. Beck stood protectively in front of me.

"I compelled her to do it. Don't take your anger out on her." Beck confessed.

"Well, Tori's not in. She's out on a patrol, trying to kill that leech that's been hunting all those people. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't rip your throat out with my teeth." Robbie spat at me. A loud growl sound from off to the side. I look over and see Vic glaring at Trina and Robbie. They were on their knees in less than a second.

"Because if you lay a finger on her I'll rip out your heart, with mine." Vic growled as she approached us in her wolf form. Robbie nodded vigorously, then he and Trina quickly scrambled to their feet. Vic's orange eyes were on Beck and I.

"What have you come here for?" She demanded. I flinched at her vicious growl. I guess being the only leading Alpha toughens you.

"I...I wanted to apologize for what happened a week ago. I didn't know what I was doing, I was compelled. I hope you don't completely hate me." I said quietly, looking at the ground. Vic whimpered, then she regressed back into her human form. In two long strides she was in front of me. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, I looked up and was met Vic's chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, Jade. I could never, ever hate you." She reassured me, then pulled into a bone crushing hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, then relaxed into her warm embrace. I sighed contently as I felt all of my guilt and worry evaporate. I rubbed circles on her bare back and smirked when she let out a quiet whimper.

Wait a minute...bare?

I looked over her shoulder and noticed that she was indeed bare...very bare. I bit my lip as my eyes traveled down to her ass. Suddenly, I was ripped from her arms and my view of Vic's ass. I glared at the back of Beck's head for ruining my pervert moment.

"Okay, I think that's enough affection for one day." He says as he glares at Vic. She looks confused for a moment then returns the glare. She snarled at him and took a step toward Beck.

"That was your doing? You compelled her to stab me?!" She demanded.

"I did what I had to do in order to protect her!" Beck hissed; flashing his fangs. Vic growled at him.

"No, You did what you did for your own selfish reasons." Vic said simply, turning her back to him. I don't think she was as aware of her nakedness as everyone else was. Beck's gaze slowly traveled down her back, stopping where my eyes were a few moments ago; on her ass. I glared at him, that was my ass he was staring at. I quickly took my jacket off and tapped Vic on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and cocked her head to gside; in confusion. I thrusted the jacket in front of her face.

"Cover yourself." I said through gritted teeth. She nodded and wrapped the jacket around herself.

"Jade, you apologized. Can we go now?" Beck asked exasperatedly. I turn around to glare at him. He widens his eyes sarcastically at me.

"He's right, you should go with him." Vic said in a quiet voice. I turned around, a protest on the tip of my tongue.

"It's not safe out here, Jade. That vampire is still out there. I haven't found it yet. Beck'll keep you safe, I know he will." She said throwing a warning glare over shoulder at the vampire in question. Beck gently pushed me aside.

"You're serious? You trust me, to keep her safe?" Beck asked in astonishment. Victoria nodded her eyes flickering from Beck to me for a quick second.

"You care for her, as much as I do. I trust you...with Jade's life." Vic said honestly. Beck looked at her for a moment; trying to determine whether Vic was telling the truth or not. Then his red eyes met mine, and he grinned at me.

He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. I felt a warm blush settle on my cheeks. Vic shot me a small smile and gave me back my jacket.

"I'm going on another round. You two want to come?" Vic asked Robbie and Trina. They nodded and started to strip. Vic looked at Beck her small smile still in place.

"Sorry, about last night. We thought you were trespassing. If you had said you were looking for Jade, I would have told you that she was at her home." She apologized. Beck and I looked at each other bewildered.

"You're apologizing to me? But I compelled her to stab you!" Beck stated; confused. Vic looked at him and shook her head.

"I misjudged you, before. You compelled her to stab any werewolf that made her feel uncomfortable. I made her feel uncomfortable, and I'm sorry for that too. It's just I really wish I could have stopped this vampire before it killed your father." Vic said casting a quick glance in my direction before returning her eyes to Beck. Beck nodded in what I'm assuming was 'thanks' and then began dragging me away from Vic, Trina, and Robbie. I kept looking back with curiosity and bewilderment.

Once we reached a small lake near the end of the forest, Beck stopped suddenly. His eyes scanned the area, a rustle of bushes caused his head to snap in the direction of the commotion. He quickly let go of my hand and pushed me behind him, roughly. I fell fast and hard, my ankle twisted in an awkward position with sickening crack. I winced and hissed at the pain. I bit my lip as I tried not to cry. Beck relaxed a little when a familiar dark brown wolf with orange emerged from the bushes.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?! I thought you were that fucking vampire!" Beck yelled at her. She ignored him as she trotted past him towards me. Once she was just a couple of feet away, she got down on her belly and crawled over to me her fur brushing the dirt as she crawled. She nudged my hand with her huge, cold, and wet nose. I looked her curiously, as she grabbed sleeve of my jacket in her teeth and dropped my hand on her side. She whimpered when I did nothing. At first I thought that she wanted me to pet her, but she began to get up. I figured out a moment later after I tangled my hand in her her long fur and she pulled me up with her that she was just helping me up. Another rustle had both Beck and Vic on high alert. A dog jumped out of the bush; snarling like it had rabies. It certainly wasn't a normal dog, or like any dog I've ever seen. It had the build of a Doberman, but didn't have any fur. It's skin was charcoal black, it's eyes had no pupils; just glowing red circles. Fire danced around its paws; scorching the dirt underneath them. A black collar with steel spikes encircled it's skinny neck, a short chain dangled down from the collar.

"A hellhound. Demons must be nearby." Beck said with a grunt, Vic huffed in response. The hellhound lifted it's head; it's muzzle pointing up towards the sky, it sniffed the air. It's soulless eyes snapped in my direction; I was still holding onto Vic for support because of my now broken ankle. The hellhound growled and started towards me. Vic snarled and leapt at it, without her to keep my up I fell forwards and got a face full of dirt. I lifted my head up from the ground to see Vic easily overpowering the animal. The Doberman might as well be a Chihuahua compared to Vic's enormous build. Vic's jaws clamped onto the hellhound's back, with a crunch as the skin broke. The hellhound let out a bloodcurdling howl of agony, then the howl cut off into a feral growl. The hellhound's entire body and head suddenly caught fire. Vic yelped and dropped the hellhound immediately, shaking her head from side to side as if it would relieve the pain. Using Vic's temporary pain as a distraction the hellhound lunged for Beck, closing it's jaws around his arm.

"Fuck!" Beck hissed in pain as he tried to get the burning dog off of him. The hellhound yelped and let go of Beck's arm as it was dragged off of him, it's left leg trapped securely in Vic's jaws. Black blood poured from Beck's wound, and he looked winded. It took me some time to realize that I was still on the ground, but there was nothing I could to help in our current situation. Vic yelping brought me out of my thoughts and back to the battle at hand, the hellhound was tearing into her side as she lay on the ground. It's silver chain slapped against her fur every once in awhile, stinging her. Vic's blood coated the hellhound's muzzle, it licked it's lips then went back to tearing into her more. Vic's orange eyes met my blue ones, I could see that she was in pain. I opened my mouth to tell Beck to go and help her, but she cut me off.

"Beck...get Jade...out of...here." She whimpered out, her voice sounded labored. I shook my head violently with tears in my eyes as Beck scooped me up in his arms.

"No! No! She needs me! She needs help! Beck, we can't leave her!" I cried and pounded my fists against his chest. He ignored me and we sped out of the forest. All I could do was hope that Vic would survive.

Victoria

I could hear a distant whistle and the vicious teeth that were tearing into my flesh stopped. My blurry vision cleared within seconds but the wound in my side was still healing. I stared into abyss black eyes, I soon realized that these eyes belonged to a woman with long black hair. Her skin was a fair peach color and she sported a purple one sleeve, with a black skirt. She smirked at me and cocked her head to the side as she examined my appearance.

"Nosiop, really did a number on you didn't he? He's such a good boy." The woman said as the hellhound nuzzled against her leg. I growled and tried to get up but her heavy combat boot pushed down on my neck; keeping me in place. She kneeled down, her lips grazing my wolf ear.

"Want to know why they call me Karma?" She whispered. The tone she used made my fur stand on end and a shudder rip through my body.

"Because I AM Karma." She hissed, and her long, black, talons raked across my chest.

"Karma! Elizabeth wants any supernatural we catch alive! She'll have both of our heads if you kill it. Maybe it'll lead us to the human." A man with short, curly, black hair and square glasses scolded Karma.

"But, Hex-"

"Are you two idiots at it again?" A voice that sounded strangely like Jade's hissed as a girl with long black locks emerged from the bushes. Immediately the two Demons backed off. There stood a fully alive Elizabeth looking as stunning as she did three years ago. The Elizabeth everyone thought I killed, the Elizabeth that was Beck's mate. A sadistic smirk crossed her face as she approached me.

"Well, if it isn't Victoria Vega, now the leading Alpha of the Ojibwa." She said once she reached me. I let out a breath, that I hadn't noticed I was holding and slowly returned to my human form. Elizabeth picked me up by my throat and looked at my face as I winced in pain.

"Such a prize it is to catch an Alpha werewolf, I wonder how much you'll go for on the black market. Now, I heard that Beck has a new mate. You tell me where she is and I'll let you go." Elizabeth proposed. I growled at her.

"She is not his mate!" I spat out, angrily as I tried to pry her ice cold hand off of my neck. She tsked.

"Victoria, if you don't cooperate with me I'll have to take you to the fighting ring where you'll be fighting a variety of different and dangerous shifters." She said in a singsong voice.

"Now, lets try this again. Where is the human?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Fuck you!" I hissed, then spat in her face. She growled, and swiped at her cheek. She pulled a silver steak knife out of her boot, and sliced it across my wrist. I cried out in pain. Elizabeth put her lips to the wound and began to drink the blood. Vampires don't always drink blood for a food source, sometimes they do it to collect information from you. They can see all of your memories, and hear all of your thoughts. That is what Elizabeth was doing right now, getting the information on Jade that I wouldn't tell. She pulled off, a small trail of my blood sliding down from the corner of her mouth. She let out a cruel laugh.

"Wait, so you're bonded to Jade; the human who also has feelings for Beck?! This is priceless!" Elizabeth said as she laughed. She threw me to Karma.

"Put a shackle and chain on her, then take her to the fighting ring. I've got to feed to the taste of that dog out of my mouth." Elizabeth ordered, then quickly sped off to find some human to feed on. I hoped that she wouldn't harm Jade, but deep down inside I knew it was in vain.

Jade

Beck didn't take me to my home, instead he took me to his. Not the old shack home in the woods, the one he used as camouflage. He set me down on a bed and collapsed in the chair next to it. He held his still bleeding arm, tightly.

"Why hasn't that healed yet?" I questioned.

"Funny thing about hellhounds and vampires. If one bites me, I can't heal until I feed. How's your ankle holding up?" He asked sincerely concerned for my well being. I looked at my elevated ankle and tried to move it, I let out a squeak as I felt a sharp pain shoot up through my leg. I shook my head and looked at him.

"I don't think I'll be walking for awhile." I grumbled. He hummed in response.

"I could help with that, y'know? We could feed off of each other." He suggested. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"I'm not a vampire, Beck." I explained with monotone. Beck shook his head, then sat next to me on the bed.

"No, my blood can heal you just like, your's can heal me. Here, watch." He said then stretched the arm that wasn't bleeding out in front of him. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down, breaking the skin. He held his bleeding wrist in front of my face and looked at me expectantly. My face contorted with disgust as his blood dripped onto my jeans; staining them.

"C'mon, before I bleed out." Beck said with a grunt. I reluctantly pulled his wrist to my mouth and sucked. The metallic taste of blood I was expecting didn't come, instead my tongue was met with the taste of black coffee; my favorite. The pain in my leg went away after I took a couple more sips. I smiled at Beck thankful for his blood donation. But when I looked at him, I didn't see the man I half hated. I saw the man who I had grown to love and become very attracted to, the man who was my best friend, the man that never left. And he looked like he was dying.

"It's your turn." I tell him as I take my jacket off. I tilted my head to the side exposing my neck to him. His cold fingers brushed against my pale skin. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, that caused me to shiver. I felt a sharp sting for a second and then bliss. I let out a small moan as he began to draw more blood from me. When he pulled away his wound was fully healed, but I was suddenly flooded with arousal. I could see it in his eyes too, and before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed. His lips claimed mine in a desperate kiss. For a moment my brain shut down, and all I could feel was him. Then his tongue flicked at my bottom lip; begging for permission to enter. I granted it, and our tongues fought for dominance. His hands slowly crept up my back, lifting my shirt as they went. I growled inwardly, he was taking too damn long. I needed him now. I quickly tugged off my shirt, and threw it on the floor across the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. His shirt was quickly discarded next to mine on the floor. I admired his abs, as I traced them with my pointer finger. He kissed my neck, and I moaned loudly, when I felt his fangs break the skin. His tongue swirled around the wound; lapping up the blood. I undid the buttons on my pants and quickly slid them off, Beck followed in suit. Once we were naked as the day we were born my nervousness started to kick in. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either. He got off of me for a split second as he grabbed a condom from the end table next the bed. He quickly rolled it on, the hovered over me once more. I had never actually had sex before, so this was foreign territory to me. He smiled warmly at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." He whispered. I shook my head vigorously.

"No! No, I want to...believe me I want to." I say quickly.

"Is it your dog...I mean Victoria?" He asked. I sighed. Victoria...my werewolf heroine, who was probably -gulp- dead right now because we abandoned her. I also felt like I was betraying Vic, a little. Granted we aren't actually together but, i still have feelings for her too. The tears escaped before I could stop them. Beck gently wiped them away.

"Do you feel empty?" He asked randomly. Unsure, of what he meant I slowly shook my head. I didn't feel empty just sad.

"Then, she's still alive. When a wolf or it's bond dies, the living partner feels empty and emotionless. And you don't so your wolf is still alive." Beck explained calmly. I took a moment to calm myself then I smiled softly at him. I kissed him, silently telling him that I was ready. I tensed as I felt him at my entrance he began rubbing small, comforting circles on my back. I clung to him tightly as he slid all the way in; as if it'd make the pain go away. After a few slow and gentle thrusts, I got used to the feeling of him inside of me and it didn't hurt all that much. I eased up my hold on him, and relaxed back into the mattress. I could feel all of our feelings towards each other being put into the action we were doing, I knew that it wasn't just sexual tension. It was pure passion, the love he had for me showed when he held me in his arms after we climaxed. Loud banging on the door, the next morning jolted me from my slumber. I heard yelling, then stomping, then the bedroom door was thrown open.

"Jade!" Cat screamed as she sprinted to the bed.

"Are you alright?! Did Beck hurt you? I warned you about him!" Cat said frantically as she scanned me for injuries. It was when she pulled the comforter off, that I realized I was still naked. I quickly ripped the comforter out of her hands, and covered myself with it.

"Cat! What are you doing here?!" I demanded. But she didn't answer, her eyes were frozen on my neck. Probably on Beck's bite marks. She shakily met my eyes a moment later.

"He...fed from you?" She asked; her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded. She swallowed.

"Did you feed from him?" She asked; her voice now firm. I nodded.

"I needed to heal, and so did he. We just kinda healed each other." I rushed to explain. Cat sighed loudly.

"Jade! He tricked you! I could have easily healed your ankle with a spell! He, wanted you to drink his blood so that you could become attracted to him! God, it's bad enough the Ojibwa are running around the woods like chickens with their heads cut off." Cat ranted.

"How did you know about my ankle?" I demanded.

"Really?! That's all you got from that?! Ugh, I have visions about you." Cat explained. I nodded, she was a witch that tends to happen.

"What's wrong with the wolves?" I asked curiously.

"Their Alpha is missing! Y'know, Victoria? Your bond. Not that you care or anything. You're too busy fucking your vampire. " She spat out at me. I glared at her.

"Do you even know where she is?" I hissed. Cat blinked like she couldn't comprehend why I was suddenly so hostile.

"Annika is looking into it, it's hard to track shifters. Their DNA is different than other supernaturals'." Cat explained. I looked down the little hope I had for Victoria being alive faded.

"You're wrong by the way. I love Victoria, and I care a lot for her." I whispered.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Sherry, would like a word with you." Cat said then took her leave. I fell back onto Beck's bed. This is just great, I'm going to get eaten by a werewolf.

* * *

**Sorry, Jori shippers. The Bade shippers were breathing down my neck. I hope you guys don't stop reading just because of that. I still lurve you! And Bade shippers I hope you enjoyed the Bade in this chapter. I also hope the sex scene was up to snuff, i really don't like writing them. See ya next update! ;D**


	8. Author's Note

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**To all the assholes who keep trying to put me down just because the story isn't going your way, I really don't care. In the description it says it's a BADE/JORI. You know what that means? Not just Bade, and not just Jori. Never did I once say that it was just Jori, nor did I say it was just Bade. And guess what? It's MY story, so it's going to go how I want it to go. The Beck/Jade sex scene in the last chapter is apart of my plot. And I've been told that I am a fantastic writer, and probably haven't even written anything in your life. If you did it probably sucked, and that's probably why you criticize my writing. And just to let you know this story has 18 favorites, and 41 followers, um how many favorites and followers do you have on your stories? And I'm getting all A's thank you very much. But I'm the stupid jackass that doesn't know how to write. You don't even have the balls to sign in and cuss me out. Anywhore, there will be hella Jori so you all just need to calm yo tits. Have a nice day :)**

**~Kenny**


	9. Chapter 8

Victoria

Karma pushed me into a dirty cell, a steel shackle enclosed around my neck. I crawled to the back wall and shrank against it. I wasn't scared, that wasn't in my nature. I guess I was just depressed, I know what happened between Beck and Jade. The bond allows me to see through her eyes sometimes, I just happened to walk in on a moment I wish I hadn't. I have an urge to bite him then put him out in the sun to burn, but I know his blood only amplified the feelings Jade already had for him. I know she has feelings for me too, but I want her to be happy even if it makes me miserable. I sighed as a tear slowly slid down my cheek.  
"Hey, don't be scared. I don't know what you are but you look strong. I'm sure whatever they fight you against, you could easily take them out." A small voice next to me said. I look over and see a little girl, probably no older than five, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dirty green dress, in the cell next to me.  
"I'm not scared." I mumble, then I turned and faced the wall again.  
"Then why are you crying?" The little girl asked. I side-glanced at her.  
"I'm crying because the girl I love, loves someone else." I explain. I keep it simple because she's just a little girl, and probably doesn't even know what love means.  
"Girl? Aren't girls supposed to love boys?" The little girl asked. I groaned, what is a little kid even doing in this type of place. I sighed and turned so I was facing her.  
"Love doesn't discriminate, it doesn't care if your black, white, Latino, Muslim, Japanese, Christian, Satanist, 14, 20, straight, or gay. Love is love, and it just chooses you." I explain.  
"Oh, well I'm Zoey." She says excitedly. Kids have such small attention spans.  
"I'm...Tori." I tell her. I figured Victoria would be too complicated for a five year old. Zoey giggles, and I'll admit it's kind of adorable.  
"So what are are you?" She asks. I sit up and scoot closer to her cell.  
"A werewolf." I answer. Zoey's nose scrunches.  
"Is that why you smell like dirt, and trees?" She asks. Immediately, I take offense. It's not my fault I smell like a wolf. I lean a little closer to her and take a whiff. She smells like this place, like dirt and grime with a little blood. But not only that an animal's scent is thrown in there, one I can't place but I've definitely smelt before. I groaned, she must be some kind of shifter.  
"You don't exactly smell like a basket of peaches, kid." I retort. Zoey whines.  
"It's not my fault! They won't let me take a bath!" She says. I tilt my head to the side in confusion.  
"Why won't they let you take a bath?" I ask.  
"You have to win to get rewarded." She answered meekly. A buzzer sounded, and a demon walked in with a lioness on a leash. The lioness had various cuts and gashes on her body. The demon threw her into an empty cell across from mine. She gave a low growl as she paced in a cell.  
"Whose next?!" The demon yelled to everyone in the cells. Whimpers and whines sounded throughout the cell hall. Zoey shrank back into the shadows of her cell. The demon's eyes went to her cell and he advanced toward it. My protective instincts kicked in and immediately I knew I had to do something.  
"I'll do it. I'll go next." I say as I spring to my feet. The demon's black eyes fixed on me; studying me.  
"You're the Alpha, they just brought in?" He questioned. I nodded. He smirked.  
"Go ahead and shift, Alpha. I've always wanted to see an Alpha werewolf transformation." He said, he was smiling at me and ogling my breasts. I let out an uneasy breath. Pictures of Jade naked with Beck flashed through my mind. I let out a pain filled scream and doubled over in pain as my organs shut down and reconfigured. I slowly crumbled to my knees, another scream pierced the air around me as my spine arched and shifted from human to canine. My body contorted and extended to the length of my wolf. My shoulders dislocated then expanded. My chest expanded breaking my ribs. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My arm and leg muscles thickened, and widened. My screams were cut off into loud, angry growls as my vocal cords changed. My jaw shot out and connect with my nose to form a proper wolf muzzle. I grunted in pain as my head pulsed and reconfigured into that of a large wolf. I opened my eyes, I noticed I was now colorblind. My spine extended creating a long tail. My bushy fur sprouted out from my skin. Once the awful pain ended, I shook away all the tingly feelings. I also noticed that i took up every crook and cranny of my cell, now. I blinked at the demon expectantly, waiting patiently for him to get me out of this snug spot.  
"You're a big one, aren't ya?" He said as he looked up at me. He looked down at leash in his hands then back up at me.  
"Hey, Hex. I'm gonna need a long chain!" He called to Hex who was on an upper level of the containment area. A heavy and long chain dropped down from wherever the other demon was, and landed in the hands of the demon in front of me. The demon's black eyes were on me again as he opened the gate to my cage. He whistled as I were a dog, and held the chain in a noose-like position. I growled and pushed my ears forward. I stood up straight; an Alpha stance. It didn't affect him the slightest. He wrapped the chain tightly around my neck and yanked me forward. As he walked me through Holding Cell Hall; as it says on the sign near the door, an uproar of various animals sounded. They were laughing at me, I paid them no mind though. They had no reason to laugh as I am probably ten times the sizes of their animals. We reached a circular, steel, pit thing with sand at the bottom; it looked like something people fight dogs in. Dozens of vampires, demons,and all kinds of other dark supernatural creatures were waving money around and shouting out random things. The demon unchained me and pushed me inside. The light inside the pit was remarkably brighter than it was back in the holding cells, I flinched as my sensitive eyes readjusted to it.  
"Woah! Look at how big that one is!"  
"Is that an Alpha werewolf?"  
"How in the hell did they manage to catch that?!"  
"Look at the fur!"  
"Fuck the fur, look at those fierce eyes!"  
"My money is on the wolf!"  
Random men called out as I paced the pit in anticipation; waiting for my opponent. I got a scent of my opponent and it didn't smell like a harmless little bunny. Combat boots clicked on the floor as a tall man walked in. I look up and on the other side of the pit a Myslrazeni stood. **(A/N: a Myslrazeni, is a supernatural creature I made up. It's a mind reading shape shifter. The sex of Myslrazenis are undetermined since they always change form.)** It closed its eyes, then a moment later they snapped open it had a smirk plastered on its face. Right now it's form was that of the demon that brought it in. It quickly changed however, now I was staring at Beck.  
"Guess what, mutt. I fucked Jade, and I made her feed from me so she would become attracted to me." He taunted. I growled and we started to circle each other. He lunged first, successfully knocking me off of my feet. He sneered as he stood above me.  
"How could you ever expect Jade to love you? You'll never be good enough for her, you'll never be strong enough to protect her. How could she ever love a filthy mongrel like you? Oh, yeah that's right. She doesn't. She loves me, she fucks me, she kisses me." He taunted again. That was it. With an angry roar I sprung to my feet. I snarled then charged at him, successfully knocking him to the sandy ground. I bit into his shoulder; tearing off a good chunk. He let out a cry of pain, but it caught off into a shrill scream. Suddenly I wasn't looking into the red eyes of Beck, I was looking into the blue/green eyes of Jade. She had tears streaming down her face, her light brown hair all frazzled. My eyes wandered down to huge gash in her shoulder.  
"Vic...why?" She whispered. I let out a chorus of whimpers and started to run my tongue along the wound. After it was fully healed Jade smirked. I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a clawed hand in my bleeding stomach. I looked back up and met smug red eyes. I was suddenly thrown into the far side of the pit; my back meeting the wall with an ear splitting crack. I yelped in pain once I ricocheted off the wall and fell to the sandy floor with a loud thud. I struggled to stand on all fours. The Myslrazeni stood on the other side of the pit a smug smirk on it's bony face. It was in it's true form now, which looked like a cross between a demon; like a pure red skinned demon with horns, hooves, and everything, and a skeleton. It's eyes blazed with fire as it charged toward me with lightening fast speed, I didn't even have time to let out a yelp of as it's long talons began to rip into me. Blood and dark brown fur went flying. More of my blood splattered the wall behind me, I caught one last look at it's flaming red eyes, before descending into darkness.

**_Jade_**

I sighed as I reluctantly trudged down the steps of Beck's home. There was no way of getting around it, I had to talk to Sherry. When I stepped out into the cold morning air I immediately noticed that the sun had yet to rise, which must mean that it was around like 3 something in the morning. I usually get up around 3am. A huge white wolf stood a few ways away from the back door in which I had just exited from. A huge black wolf joined it a minute later, and nuzzled it affectionately. I coughed to get their attention. The black wolf growled, it's eyes snapped to me. It snarled and made a move to attack me, but the white wolf blocked its path and shook its head in what I'm assuming meant 'no'. The black wolf huffed then backed off. The white wolf turned it's head towards me, and walked calmly over to me. It craned it's neck so that it's face was directly in front of mine. It's deep blue eyes pierced mine then wandered down my neck. A low growl rumbled in its throat.  
"_So, its true. You slept with that leech and let him sink his fangs into you?_" Sherry's voice questioned from the white wolf. I swallowed the little bit of I had, and held my head high.  
"What I do with others is none of your concern." I answer boldly. The black wolf growled and ran to Sherry's side.  
_"It does since my Alpha is missing, and your little boyfriend has a grudge against her!_" Andre's voice shouted from the black wolf. I bristled with anger.  
"Are you accusing me of something?" I demanded.  
_"No, he's not. Andre shut up!_" Sherry said with a growl. Andre ignored her and continued.  
_"You could be an accomplice to murder. I bet your boyfriend was jealous of you and Tori's growing relationship. He wanted to do away with the competition!_" Andre said with a snarl.  
"Victoria is not dead!" I hissed.  
"_She probably is, and it's your fault!_" Andre accused.  
"Why the hell do you suddenly care about her?! You sure as hell didn't give a damn when you were leaving scars all over her body!" I yell. Andre faltered.  
"_I did that because...its forbidden to be with a human. I was just protecting her. Unlike you! You'd just fuck your biter!"_ Andre said.  
"_Both of you calm down. Look, Jade, we just wanna find Vic. Okay? She's our friend, and a pack without an Alpha is useless. You want to find her too right?"_ Sherry asked. I nodded vigorously.  
"_Can you take us to where you guys were attacked? So Andre and I could try and sniff out her scent_." Sherry said.  
"Okay." I agreed. The two wolves started to leave, they looked back at me waiting patiently. I followed them, but stopped when I felt a hand catch my wrist. I whip my head around to see Beck behind me looking desperate.  
"Beck, let go." I said softly. He shakes his head.  
"No, stay here with me." He pleaded. I shook my head.  
"No, I need to find Vic. She could be seriously hurt-"  
"No! I'm done playing this game!" He yelled abruptly. I blinked confusedly at him.  
"What game?" I asked dumbly. He roughly grabbed me by my shoulders; earning a low growl from both Sherry and Andre.  
"_Hurt her, and Vic won't get the chance to tear you apart. I will." _Andre threatened. Beck ignored him and stared at me.  
"This game, Elizabeth! I know you are in there. I've had enough of you 'wanting' that dog. And enough with this 'Jade' act as well!" Beck hissed. I glared at him, then tried to shrug out of his grasp, but it was to no avail.  
"There is no 'act' I am Jade! I'm not Elizabeth and I never will be!" I yell at him. He looks stunned and drops his hold on my hand. I turn to the two wolves.  
"We can go now." I say with a nod. Andre growled at Beck one last time before starting towards the Ojibwa territory. Sherry waited patiently for me. I shot Beck one last glare, before grabbing onto her white fur. We followed after Andre. I took them to the place where Beck, Vic, and I were attacked last night. The two wolves immediately set to work sniffing the ground and air; searching desperately for Vic's scent. Andre treaded across the small lake to sniff the other side. Sherry continued to search over on the side I was on. Andre howled suddenly.  
"I_'ve got her scent! It's faint but I can still smell it!_" He said excitedly, his silky black fur shining in the moonlight. A loud gunshot sounded, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I blinked and looked at Sherry. A trail of red stained her white fur, smoke arose from the wound. Sherry let out a chorus of whimpers as Andre speed across the water, he nuzzled the white wolf trying to comfort her. He licked at the wound, that seemed to speed up the healing process. Andre growled protectively when he heard approaching footsteps and got in front of Sherry and I.  
"Over here, Kyle!" I heard my chemistry teacher's voice call out.  
"Coming, Julie!" I heard my brother's voice call back. What the fuck is going on?! I peered around Andre's huge form to see my brother and my chemistry teacher with very big guns aimed at Andre and Sherry. I didn't think twice when I sprung to my feet and ran in front of Andre waving my arms frantically.  
"Don't shoot!" I said frantically. My brother stepped into view, carrying a shot gun. Mrs. Plata appeared behind him her own shot gun trained on the giant growling black wolf behind me.  
"Jade? What the hell are you doing out in the woods this early in the morning?!" Kyle demanded, he tried to approach me but Andre's growl got more feral.  
"I could ask you the same question. And what's with the gun?" I demanded. Kyle faltered and glanced at Mrs. Plata; whose eyes never left Andre, then he glanced back at me.  
"It's a long story." He says. I look at him expectantly. He sighs.  
"Fine, but you have to tell me why you're out here after I'm done." Kyle negotiates. I nod, I have a feeling that this is about to get really interesting.

* * *

Shit is getting really real, guys. We only have a couple chapters to go. See ya next update ;)


	10. Chapter 9

**Listen you little thirsty bitches, I have a life okay I can't be updating every five seconds. Hahaha, I'm just kidding! You know I love you guys, I want to thank you all so much for reading this story i believe we only have like one more chapter to go :3 sorry this one so short by the way**

* * *

**_Jade_**

I impatiently tapped my nails against the hard wood table in our dining room as I waited for Kyle to come back downstairs. His heavy hiking boots click-clacked on the stairs as I assumed he galloped down them. He entered the kitchen a weary smile on his face.  
"Mom's not home. So, we can talk." Kyle said. I nod in acknowledgement.  
"So start talking." I tell him. He swallows his Adam's apple bobbing, before he nods.  
"Okay, well, I'm a hunter. But I don't hunt 'normal' animals, I hunt Supernatural shapeshifters. Julie and I just recently found out about the, uh, werewolves-"  
"Their tribe is called the Ojibwa." I say through gritted teeth. Kyle cleared his throat.  
"Uh, the Ojibwa then. Anyway, we feel that they might pose a threat to the citizens in Green Bay. So, we're gonna get rid of them. Only problem is we need to kill the Alpha first, but it's missing we can tell because all of the ones we've encountered are smaller than the size of an Alpha." Kyle explained. I shot daggers at my brother.  
"You're not going to touch the pack! And I'm definitely not going to let you touch my bond!" I yelled at him. He stood there stunned.  
"Your bond? I've read about those in the book of supernatural creatures. Only werewolves and shapeshifters have them. You're bonded to the Alpha?! Do you realize what this means?! If I can use you to get the Alpha to come back, maybe Julie would see me differently! And I'd get a promotion!" My brother said excitedly. I stared at him in disbelief, I couldn't believe he would do that to me just for a lousy promotion. With a glare in Kyle's direction, I silently stand and push my chair in. Kyle eyes me questioningly.  
"Wait! We made a deal, if I told you my story you had to tell me your's! I have so many questions!" Kyle cried as he jumped to his feet. He caught my wrist as I was leaving. I let a loud groan.  
"I don't think I can trust you..." My voice barely above a whisper. Kyle looked at me with bristling astonishment crossing his features.  
"What the hell do you mean you can't trust me?!" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and yanked my wrist out of his hand. I let out a small sigh before I told him everything that has happened to me since we moved here. He stared at me in stunned silence.  
"So...basically you're bonded to Victoria, but you also have feelings for Beck. And you slept with him, but you're determined to find the Alpha...What kind of logic? That's kinda wrong, Jade." Kyle scolds. I shoot him a glare.  
"That's all you got from that?! I just told you my whole life story, and you lecture me about my relationship choices?!" I yell at him. He puts his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey, all I'm saying is that you're wrong. I mean, Victoria is like really hot! And Beck is all creepy and dark and weird AND he thinks you're Elizabeth his dead ex vampire girlfriend. I'm just looking out for my baby sis." He says. I roll my eyes and shake my head.  
"Whatever. I just need to know that once we find Vic that you're not going to hurt her." I say in a softer tone. Kyle heaves a deep sigh.  
"I'll talk to Julie and see if I can convince her not to hunt down the person that you're leading on, and her family." He teases. I pick up the loaf of bread on the table and chuck it at him. He swiftly dodges it and smirks at me. I flick him off in response. Suddenly the front door bursts open, then Beck appears in front of Kyle and I. I blink for a few seconds then I start to scowl at him when I remember that I'm still mad at him.  
"What're you doing here, Oliver?" I demand.  
"I know where your dog is." He said simply. My heart pounded in my chest. The hope that I thought had been lost returned.

**_Victoria_**

I couldn't give in to death, I had to fight for Jade. I had to fight for Zoey too, I had to protect her. I've made it my new mission to see to it that she survives. I couldn't die yet. With this new revelation new burst of energy, my eyes flew open. A low growl rumbled through my throat as I staggered to my feet. The Myslrazeni's eyes got a little wide as it stared at me. It only took a second for my wounds to heal, as soon as they did I circled the Myslrazeni. My teeth were bared and my fur stood on end. I charged first; my teeth sinking into its bony neck, I tasted no blood as I ripped out its throat. It's eyes went wide for a split second before they went dull. I dropped the Myslrazeni on the sandy ground then let out a triumphant howl. Those that betted on the Myslrazeni complained that I cheated. Those that betted on me were cheering. The demon that brought me in, approached me. I growled at him.  
"Relax, Alpha. I'm just bringing you back to your cell." He said as he put the chain around my neck again. Instead of putting me back in my own cell, he put me in Zoey's. I didn't really understand why he was putting me Zoey's cell when mine was right next to hers. The demon understood my silent question.  
"We've got new arrivals coming in." He said simply. He left then came back with a werewolf. It was a small one, possibly an Omega. The other wolf looked up and our eyes met. I immediately felt the instant connection; the same one that Jade and I share. I averted my eyes to my new cell floor away from the russet wolf that was being escorted into the cell next to me.  
'_You're an Alpha, aren't you? Do you know what we're doing here? Have you seen my pack?_' The new wolf whimpered. I turned my head in his direction.  
'_No I haven't seen your pack, I'm sorry. We're in here simply for vampire and demon entertainment._' I answer him with a short bark. He was quiet for a moment.  
'_What's your name?_' He whimpered. I huffed in annoyance, he asks too many questions.  
'_My name is Victoria, I am Alpha of the Ojibwa pack, I am eighteen years old. Any other questions?_' I snarled quietly. He faltered only for a minute.  
'_I'm Danny. I'm from the Iroquois pack, and I'm fifteen...why do I want to be closer to you?'_ Danny whimpered. My posture softened, the Iroquois pack killed Andre's father; Arrow. Danny looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes, I huffed and closed my eyes. When I opened them I could see in color again. Danny's huge brown eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. He looked up at the ceiling, focusing on it like his life depended on it. I quickly took note that I was naked so I bent down and pulled my knees to my chest, to cover myself.

"What you're feeling is normal, for a werewolf anyway. You feel the need to be closer to me because we're bonded to each other now." I explained. His eyes returned to mine. He moved his head up and down once; nodding. He huffed then laid down on his belly.

"_What is bonding exactly? My pack never really taught me about it..._" He asked sheepishly. I sighed.  
"Well, um, it's sort of like love at first sight. Except it's not always love. It-It's like you know immediately...y'know as soon as your eyes...meet...when you've suddenly realized you've been incomplete and now you are whole. Like she completes your entire existence, and whe-when you look at her you don't feel empty o-or worthless...you feel like you now have a purpose in life...and that p-purpose is to make sure s-she's happy a-and protected...b-because she is the only thing that matters anymore," I pause to take a much needed breath.  
"E-Even if it means watching miserably from the sidelines as she falls in l-love with someone else," My voice is shaking with the strong amount of emotion I'm putting into my words.  
"That's what bonding is..." I finish not wanting to make eye-contact with him. Danny swallows loudly.  
_"It sounds like you know the feeling..._" He states.  
"Yeah," I whisper still staring at the dirty ground.  
"I do."

* * *

**hope you guys liked it. See ya next update ;) ALSO 75 REVIEWS HOW AWESOME ARE YOU GUYS?!**


	11. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys this isn't a update but I just wanted to let you know thatI haven't forgotten about you. I'm working on the next chapter right now, it'll be done by Christmas. I want it to be perfect for ya'll. but in the meantime, you can read stories like Terrible Things by me XD or Like Cats and Dogs by disnickyX or Smallville by ****VaMpIrERaVeN117****2 or Animal I Have Become by StakeTheHeart or check the "After series" by Lushcoltrane and my all time favorite Behind Enemy Lines by wikster. They are all really good and worth reading. Sorry if I got your hopes up by the way, I'm a horrible person, I know ;~;**


End file.
